


Love Shuffle

by martigoddess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martigoddess/pseuds/martigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇关于爱与厌倦的文（沉思脸）。。。其实没那么严肃啦，只是理直气壮地群P而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 还是我，勤劳的代发文小蜜蜂~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“快点起来吧啊啊啊啊——”marc拉开窗帘，霓虹灯已经零零星星的亮起来了。

“我说了我不去！”sergi蜷在棉被里声音听起来极其不耐烦，“什么love shuffle啊，这种腐烂的东西谁要去！”

“这只是游戏啦游戏！”marc爬上床掀开sergi的棉被跟他团在一起，“sergi乖乖你就把它当成普通的约会就好嘛~~”

“我为什么要为你那个朋友做这么多事？”sergi推开他口气有些冰冷，“不过是一个患了抑郁症的朋友，你有必要为了他把我送出去么？还是说你只是借着那个alvaro把我甩掉？”

“在你心里我就是这样的存在么？”marc的脸色一下子沉下去，他跳下床把窗帘重新拉回去，“去不去的事随你喜欢吧，但是…”他一拳砸在大理石的窗台板上，“别随便揣测我的心，特别是关于你的那部分！好了，我要出门了，你继续想怎样就怎样吧。”

“marc！”

“干什么？”他的手停在门把上。

“对不起。”

“就这些？”

“…..啊真麻烦——”sergi搔了搔他那头鸟窝头一脸不愿意的跳下床，“我跟你去我跟你去——烦死啦！”

“搞定~”marc暗暗握拳。

“混蛋，就知道我拿他没办法…可恶——”sergi站在浴室的镜子前，拼命的朝里面那个黑眼圈萝卜头使鬼脸。

“sergi你打扮的漂亮点哦！”marc在浴室外面嚷嚷。

“吵死啦！”sergi砸了下门，“打扮漂亮要干什么？你不怕我跟别人跑了么？”

“谁要是替我接手我的宅男弟弟，我会感激他一辈子的————”

“大混蛋！”sergi浑身湿淋淋的开门跳出来，一纵身扑在杵在门口偷看的marc身上。

“你这家伙..”marc被压的喘不过气，他推开sergi翻了个身掏出电话，“喂amat医生，我已经搞定了，你那边怎么样？”

 

“待会回你电话。”amat挂断电话，“所以，alvaro你还是不愿意参加？”

“amat医生”alvaro的笑容很友善，可是叫看的人都能感知其中的绝望，“我不想害了其他人，我只想安安静静的在您这里等死。”

“这样做对我很不公平不是么。”amat俯下身替alvaro调整了一下点滴的速度，“alvaro是我的第一位病人，如果你选择死在我的面前，我的行医生涯也许就到此为止了，这对我很不公平，对吧。”

“恩。”alvaro轻轻点头，“那么amat医生，我答应你，当我知道我要死掉的时候，我会默默的离开你的。”

“若是可以死在你心爱的那个人的怀里，岂不是也很好？”amat笑着给alvaro看自己的电话：“我知道了，我会去的。——cristian.tello。”

“你是怎么找到他的？”alvaro愣了一下，紧接着恢复之前的平静。

“我没有找过他，是他找上我的。”amat没叫护士，亲自替alvaro拔掉已经空掉的吊针瓶，从医药盒里扯了一小块硝化棉，用橡胶带轻轻贴按在alvaro有点干瘪的针口上，他的手腕曾经有一个漂亮的刺青，现在被那道已经变成紫黑色的疤痕模糊的看不清楚。“正确的说，他是在找你。”

“他为什么要找我？”alvaro撕掉刚刚amat为他贴上的包扎带，“他没有理由或是义务一定要过问我的事情不是么。”

“我不知道。”amat捡起地上的包扎带丢进床脚的垃圾桶，又给alvaro重新包扎了一遍，“那么想知道的话，今晚就去当面问清楚吧，和他本人。”

 

“还没开始么？”sergi烦躁的第21次看表。

“乖乖，别闹。”marc摸摸sergi的手背轻轻安抚他，“我已经让妈妈给你录今晚的电视剧了，小宅男。”

“谁，谁说我录那个东西了！”sergi有点不好意思，“多管闲事…”

“不好意思我们来晚了。”amat牵着身上还穿着病号服的alvaro急匆匆的进来，“路上堵车，不好意思。”

Alvaro没说话，径直去了marc身边坐下。

Marc握了握他的手，触摸到那道微微凸起的疤痕时还是忍不住打了一下寒战。

“好久不见alvaro。”没等marc开口，sergi已经把手伸过去，“你该不会不记得我了吧。”

“sergi还是那么漂亮呢。”alvaro笑了笑却没伸手，“真好。”

“你也很好啊，”sergi瞟了一眼alvaro手腕上的疤痕，“整天玩的不亦乐乎。”

“我….”

“害的我哥哥团团转，真谢谢你呢。”

“对不起…”

“sergi！”marc瞪了sergi一眼，轻轻拍拍alvaro的肩膀，“小孩子乱讲话，别介意。”

“marc你这么说反而会令他更介意。”sergi站起来，脱下自己的绒线外套，走到alvaro的座位把衣服丢给他，“穿上吧，你再生病marc要累死了。”

“谢谢…”alvaro抱着那件绒线外套，抬头看了对面的cris一眼，没有动。

“人都到了可以开始了吧。”一直没说话的cris忽然开口。

“似乎还差一个人。”marc环顾了一圈说。

“怎么办…”amat看了看周围自言自语。

Cris看了alvaro一眼，没说话。

“啊麻烦死了——”sergi皱着眉倒在marc身上边玩手机边发牢骚。

 

“现在人够了，可以开始了吧。”

门口忽然出现一个身影。

“marti？你怎么来了？”cris一下站起来。

“因为我也想参加，love shuffle。”

“开什么玩笑！”cris大步走过去一把拉住marti，“别这样好不好？我说了我只是——”

“这不关你事啊cris，”marti笑着撒开cris的手臂，“这么有意思的事你不可以丢下我啊，只是个游戏，对么？”

“marti！”

“既然来了，就一起吧。”amat笑着走过来，“欢迎加入love shuffle，我是jordi,amat。”

“你好，”marti握了握amat的手，“marti.riverola。”


	2. Chapter 2

“好了，现在我们有6个人，可以开始了。”amat引着marti坐好后，端着酒杯宣布。

“怎么分？”marc一边抬头问一边抢下sergi手上的香槟，“小孩子不许喝酒！”

“有什么关系嘛…”sergi悻悻的把酒杯交出去，不高兴的蜷在椅子里继续打游戏。

“用这个吧，”marti从兜里掏出一沓扑克牌甩在桌上，“这里是6张牌，黑桃和红桃的jack，queen和king，抽到黑桃红桃的一对，就是这周的couple，怎么样？”

“我同意。”从marti进来后一直没再说话的alvaro忽然举起手，“amat医生，你呢？”

“我也同意。”amat点点头，把桌上的扑克牌拢在手里，“那么其他人呢？”

“我没意见。”marc举了举左手表示同意。

“反正我是被拉来凑数。”sergi把脚从椅子上放下来，打着哈气戳了戳旁边的marc，“没错吧。”

“要是你敢跟他们乱来我就杀了你，知道了吗？”marc用食指关节狠狠磕了磕sergi的脑壳。

“切。”sergi揉了揉被敲的通红的额心，偷偷笑了笑。

“我不同意。”cris站起来走到marti身边，“别闹了，跟我回家。”

“放开我cris！”marti甩开cris的手，“我觉得对我们之间有误会的是你而不是我。”

“我希望我们两个人的事没有必要在这里拿出来说。”cirs揽住marti的肩膀往外走，“我不玩了，跟你回家。”

“说了我不！”marti使劲挣扎却摔不开他。

“他说了他不。”marc一拳砸在门框上，“如果不想我在这里和你动手的话，马上放开他。”

“marc”cris看了看面无表情的marc，“你和我曾经也是很好的朋友，我不想毁了它。”

“抱歉，我已经不当你是好朋友了。”marc拉过marti的胳膊把他送回座位，“而且，你说的那些，早就被你毁的一干二净了。”

“够了！”alvaro忽然大声叫道，“你们每个人都很烦知道吗！”

“都坐下！”amat狠狠的拍了下桌子。

屋子里一片寂静。

Amat清了清嗓子，声音恢复了往常一样的温柔宁静，“来抽牌吧，谁也别想逃。”

Marti第一个伸手翻牌。

红桃queen。

Alvaro避开marti的手，从最近的地方拿了一张。

黑桃queen。

Marti挑起眼梢看了alvaro一眼。

Alvaro没有躲。

“诶？——”sergi啪的一下把手里的电话丢在桌上，咬着手指甲看了看左边和右边的两个人，“似乎还真是个有趣的游戏呢。”他仔细的看了一会剩下的四张牌，然后拿走了右边第二颗。

红桃jack。

“你们两个还不过来么？”amat瞟了一眼还杵在门口对峙的cris和marc两个人，随手抽了牌。

红桃king。

Marc瞪了cris一眼，飞快的走过来，拿走了最后两张中靠在右面的那张。

黑桃king。

“这么说的话…”sergi跪在椅子上指了指cris，“就是我和你咯，有点意思。”

“你下来。”抽过牌地marc回到座位的时候，顺手把椅子上的sergi拎了下来，“你跟那家伙保持距离，听见没有？”

“好啊。”sergi一边答应，一边若有所思的看着cris。

“你在动什么歪心眼？”marc话还没说出口，amat已经走过来。

“祝我们约会愉快。”amat说。

“哦，好。”marc点点头。

“虽然不想这么说…”marti朝alvaro伸出手，“初次见面，alvaro。”

Alvaro很瘦，笑起来的时候眼角带着些褶皱不过反而显得很好看，他伸出左手，“不好意思，我是左撇子。”

Marti笑笑，收回右手，重新把左手递出去，“祝我们约会愉快。”

 

“各位都确认准确了的话，那么——”amat再度举起酒杯，“祝我们约会愉快，干杯。”

“小孩子换成橙汁！”marc瞪了sergi一眼。

“哈哈”amat忽然笑了，“marc你能猜出我的年纪么？”

“…跟我们一样？”marc疑惑的指了指两边的alvaro和marti他们。

“跟他一样。”amat指了指sergi，“确切的说，还要再小一点。”

“诶？”marc不置信的睁大眼睛看着amat。

“因为amat医生是个天才呢，marc。”alvaro啜了一口香槟，声音提高不少。

“祝我们约会愉快，marc。”amat冲marc比了比酒杯，一饮而尽。

“约会愉快。”marc勾了勾嘴角，仰头喝光那杯香槟。

 

月亮已经开始渐渐降下了，离午夜还有1秒钟。love ，shuffle。


	3. Chapter 3

“.....”

“.....”

“你怎么不说话？”sergi一屁股坐在路边，“走的累死了。”

“那你呢，你说就好了。”cris低头看了一眼，“怎么坐这里？你哥哥知道了大概又想揍我了。”

“那我们去哪？”

“cris环顾了一下，前面有家咖啡馆，先进去坐坐吧。”

Sergi站起来拍拍屁股，“其实我哥哥就算知道你请我喝咖啡他也会暴跳如雷的想揍你的。”他拍了拍cris的肩膀，“听说你是他好朋友，估计你是知道他的脾气的。”

“暴躁狂么？”cris笑了下，“不过他打不过我的。”

“可是现在不一样了。”走在前面的sergi回过头，“他对你不会手下留情，可是你不一定会使出全力对他出手。”

“所以我输定了么？”cris抬起手替sergi打开门。

“唔….”sergi跳进离门口最近的沙发里，“保留感情的那一方通常都输的很惨，漫画里都是这样。”

“漫画里…”cris有点无奈，“和你哥哥认识那么久，他从来没向我介绍过你。”

“因为他知道我不喜欢。”sergi撇撇嘴，“他的朋友关我什么事，我没必要认识你们吧，不，现在应该说是‘他们’。”

“真是个犀利的孩子呢。”cris垂下眼梢，暗暗的显得些落寞，“不过你说得对，跟自己无关紧要的人是真的没必要认识的。”

“可是你永远也学不乖。”sergi捧着美禄喝了一大口，“你这个人天生就喜欢招惹别人，然后让别人替你收拾烂摊子。”

“这些话都是谁教给你的？marc？”cris有些好笑的看着他：“嘴巴这么坏的小孩可是要被大人讨厌的。”

“无所谓，我也不想你喜欢我，因为我也讨厌你。”

“因为你哥哥么？”cris问。

“没错。”sergi放下自己的杯子，毫不顾忌的端起cris的咖啡啜了一口，“我哥哥喜欢的人我很讨厌，我哥哥讨厌的人我更加讨厌。”

“那么sergi你喜欢过一个人么？”cris盯着sergi的眼睛，问他。

“有的，我哥哥。”sergi用同样的眼神回应cris。

“我想你误会了——”

“误会的那个是你。”sergi打断他，“我喜欢他，我爱他，这就是事实，我阻止不了，别人也不能。”

“你很像一个人….”cris有点失神的望着sergi自言自语，“若是排除你哥哥的立场，你对我的看法会有所不同么？”

“不会，可能会更加讨厌你也说不定。”sergi脸上厌恶的表情清晰可见，“我讨厌你这种摇摆不定的性格的人，很麻烦。”

“是么…”cris若有所思的说，“他也这么说，应该说是所有人都这么说…”

“好累。”sergi打着哈气揉揉眼睛，“你这个人还真自私。”

“怎么了？”思考中的cris有些茫然。

“从一开始就只有你在问。”sergi揉揉太阳穴，“好了，现在换我来问。”

“….好。”

“你喜欢的那个是叫marti？”

“是。”

“你没喜欢过的那一个叫alvaro？”

“…是。”

“刚才你犹豫了是因为你回答‘是’觉得对不起alvaro？”

“不是。”

“是你先招惹了alvaro？”

“是。”

“不是他先勾引了你？”

“不是。”

“所以现在来参加love shuffle是因为觉得有愧于他？”

“是。”

“不想marti来参加不是因为怕他误会而是你觉得自己抓不住他会因为这个危险的游戏失掉他？”

“…是。”

“现在对我的提问感到恼火？”

“不是。”

“那是恐惧。”

“是。”

“因为我全部猜中？”

“是。”

“怕我接下来问的你腿脚发软？”

“是。”

“我比你的marti好看？”

“不是。”

“切。”sergi重新蜷进沙发，“还以为你会上当。”

cris笑了，“但是sergi你很可爱。”

“可爱而已啊，”sergi撇撇嘴表示不满，“没有眼光的男人。”

“可能是吧。”cris笑了笑站起来，“去吃饭吧，大作家。”

“诶？你怎么知道我是做什么的？”sergi从沙发里蹦起来。

“以前marc很喜欢看一本科幻杂志，不过每期翻来覆去的只看一个叫SR的人的专栏，我想，那个‘SR’就是你吧。”

Sergi的脸红了一下，他别过身小声嘟哝，“你这个人还挺聪明的。”

“不是我发现的，是marti。”cris的脸上带着几分怀念的神情，“以前marti总是问marc，他是不是暗恋这个‘SR’。”

“好八卦…”sergi摸了摸烫的快破了皮的脸颊，“快走啦，很饿。”

“恩。”cris推门出去，后面的sergi忽然叫住他。

“cris——”

“怎么了？”

“祝我们约会愉快。”

Cris定睛看了看他，点点头。

 

“小孩子还是很好骗的。”出门的一刹那，cris想。


	4. Chapter 4

坐在这种一片酒精硝化棉味道的纯白房间里marc觉得自己浑身上下都有些不舒服。

“不好意思，竟然约你到这种地方来。”穿着白袍的amat端着两杯咖啡走进来，“15分钟后我的学生会来接替我，到时候我们就可以走了。”

“无所谓在哪。”marc耸耸肩接过amat递过来的咖啡，“谢了”他说，“看着比警局的咖啡要好喝一点。”

“警局？”amat重复了一遍。

“哦”marc有点尴尬的放下翘起的二郎腿，“偶尔会遇到一些家伙的挑衅，小事啦。”

“听说你以前是黑车党？”amat似乎对这件事很感兴趣，“听起来很有意思。”

“现在已经转正了，”marc更正道：“职业摩托车赛车手，你没在电视上看过我么？”

“抱歉，我很久没看过电视。”

“厄，说的也是。”marc打量了一下amat的白袍，“说起来你还真是天才呢，听说你….14岁就上了大学，现在是博士？”

“恩，数据是这样的。”ama点点头。t

“诶——真厉害呢”marc感叹，“和我弟弟一样。”

“你弟弟？是说sergi么？”

“恩恩。”marc点点头，“sergi他啊，14岁的时候就当上了专栏作家。”

“真的很厉害呢。”

“那当然！sergi他…”

“我对他很感兴趣，对sergi。”amat忽然说。

“你说什么？”marc的脸色变了变。

“我说我对sergi很感兴趣。”

“离他远点！”marc啪的一声把咖啡杯摔在桌上，“我警告你。”

“果然你是喜欢你的弟弟的。”amat的眼神像是最锋利的手术刀，“那么对marti呢？”

“你知道些什么？”marc紧紧的崩起身体坐好，周围的空气像是凝住了一般，“alvaro跟你说的？”

“他说过一些关于他以前的事。”amat喝了口咖啡，“不过作为他的主治医生，我想我有必要了解我的病人的一些过去。”

“于是现在你知道了什么？”

“你现在处处针对cris，其实并不是单单为了alvaro吧，marc。”

“你想说我是为了marti所以和cris反目的么？”marc盯着amat：“这是alvaro跟你说的还是你自己想出来的？”

“根据他的一些话还有我自己找到的数据推敲出来的。”

“小孩子果然还是小孩子。”marc笑着叹了口气躺在那个很舒服却隐约带着消毒水味道的沙发里，“你竟然会相信一个病人的话，天真的少年天才。”

Amat看着marc，没说话。

“alvaro和marti，是连一次面都没见过的陌生人。”

“真的？”amat真的开始惊讶了。

“amat医生，如果我说alvaro患上的不是抑郁症而是其他的某些疾病，你相不相信？”

“说说看。”amat的眼神变得超乎寻常的认真起来。

“我和cris怀疑他有双重性格，而把他潜在的那重性格激发出来的人，就是cris。”

“也就是说——”amat恍然大悟，大声说。

“没错，他很多时候会说一些很奇怪的话，像是在说谎，可是逻辑却清晰的可怕。”

“比如说？”

“他跟医生说过cris喜欢他的事吧。”

“对。”

“事实上cris应该是没有喜欢过他的，虽然有两年的时间他们确实是在一起工作的。”

“但是他曾经很仔细的给我讲过他和cris的故事，包括他们做爱时候的一些细节，他也都说的很清楚。”

“但是cris说过，他和alvaro什么也没有发生过。Amat医生，我认识cris很多年，他….是不会为了marti以外的人动心的，这一点我想我可以保证。”

“marc，”amat的表情很复杂，“我想alvaro患上的的确不是抑郁症，但是也不是所谓的双重性格。”

“那是什么？”marc激动的抓住amat的手。

“妄想症，属于精神分裂的一种。”

“哈？”

“一般诱发这种疾病的病因，通常有两个。第一个是患者此前有过吸食毒品的记录，第二个就是患者对于某种情感的极度渴求而带来的空虚和不安全感导致的。”

“alvaro他…的确有过嗑药的记录。”marc低下头，“amat医生，不论如何，alvaro我是一定要帮的，至于cris，他一直认为是因为自己所以才会造成alvaro现在这样的状况，这让他和marti都很受折磨，我没办法看着他们不管，所以….”

“我不会让alvaro有事的，他是我第一个病人。”amat笑笑，“何况他现在是我即将约会的对象。”

“谢谢。”marc站起身，“不过..现在约会的对象可是我哦。”他朝amat眨眨眼，“不介意的话，待会一起吃饭，然后….”

“然后什么？”amat摘下眼镜，整个人的气质好像都变了。

“amat医生，你好像想多了。”marc的手指在amat的左脸上滑了一圈，“吃过晚饭，我载你去山顶吧，让你亲身感受一下顶级车手是什么样子的。”

“荣幸之至。”amat笑了一下伸出手，“作为交换的礼物，我可以免费为你治疗一个疗程。”

“什么治疗？”marc吓了一跳。

“你的‘看不得身边人痛苦’的强迫症。”

“哈哈”marc笑着握上amat的手，“那就拜托给医生您了，这种病确实很累人。”

“是啊。”amat脱下白袍穿上他的亚麻色风衣，“不治好的话，将来你还要为此付出更大的代价。”

“也许吧。”marc盯着amat，轻轻地说。


	5. Chapter 5

铛铛铛

“进来吧，门没锁。”marti捧着颜料盒，神情极其专注的在一块挂在墙上的巨大的画布前勾勾画画。

门开了，进来的人却没开口。

Marti微微抬头，看见一道被脆弱的晨曦晕在身边落地窗上的身影。

“alvaro吗？”marti把颜料盘附身放在地上，转过身抬头。

Alvaro静静的注视着逆光下的marti，柔和，沉静，极美的脸衬着他未完的油画，仿佛从画中走出来。

“天使。”alvaro轻轻吐出一个词。

Marti站在原地，歪着头若有所思的望了alvaro一会，擦了擦手上算不得斑斓的颜料渍，朝他走过去。

“摸摸看。”marti掌心朝上摊平了给alvaro递过去。

Alvaro愣了一下，伸出左手，掌心朝下轻轻放上去。

离一般人的温热稍稍有些距离，但，绝不是冰凉。

“很舒服的触感。”alvaro说。

“是吧，”marti笑着，把手收回去，“所以我不是什么天使，天使可没温度。”

“…..”alvaro定睛看着marti，“你听到？”

“恩。”marti点点头，“我的感觉很灵敏的。”他问alvaro：“你要喝茶么？我有新鲜的玫瑰花。”他指了指落地窗外那片用原木搭起来的玫瑰花房。

“谢谢。”alvaro点点头，“花园很漂亮。”

“是吗？”marti有一瞬间的眼神莹莹发亮，“听你这么说它们都会开心的。”他推开窗子，一阵挟着蔷薇气息的微风钻进来，“alvaro是个好人，而且…长的又好看，这些挑剔的家伙一定很高兴看到你。”他招呼alvaro，“要一起出来看看它们吗？”

“好啊。”alvaro笑笑，循着脚下细腻柔媚的凉风跟着marti走下去。

“进去吧。”阳光下的marti微微眯着眼睛，朝alvaro做了一个“请”的手势。

“你…不进去吗？”alvaro有些疑惑。

“不…”marti摇摇头，“它们不欢迎我。”

Alvaro看了看站在花房外面的marti，径自走进去。

浓烈的蔷薇味道毫不客气的扑上来，呛得alvaro嗓子涩涩的有些喘不过气。

“啊！”就在这一瞬间的无抵御状态下，alvaro的手被其中一只骄傲的家伙狠狠刺了一口。

“你还好吧——”marti大声问。

“OK”alvaro朝marti比比手，发现手背上多了一条暗红。

Alvaro看看这条暗红，慢慢的放低，和那朵最娇艳的玫瑰并排垂着。

同样的红，一个是炽烈又冷艳的玫瑰红，一个是放肆又懦弱的血红。

Alvaro忽然想起很久以前整天在设计部和T台后面焦头烂额又风驰电掣的那个自己。

还有cris。

他抬起头，看着marti，那个被cris罩在这片没有烟火的仙境美的惊心动魄的心爱的marti。

他不知道是不是这些过于艳丽的蔷薇的衬映的原因，marti的脸苍白的像是一伸手就能抹掉。

他擦掉手背上的那条暗红，顺着原路折回去。

“不看了吗？”marti问，“因为被它们刺到所以生气了吗？”

“不，”alvaro的笑容忽然变了深邃邪气，“它们很美，不过….远不及外面伫立的那个人。”

“是吗”marti低着头，“那么，为了那个人还得请你再进去一次，因为他需要两朵沾着晨露的玫瑰花泡茶。”

“乐意效劳。”alvaro注意到marti低下头的一刹那脸上隐约泛起的红晕稍稍放心，这种微妙的心情让他有些惊诧的不安起来。

“谢谢。”

 

“久等了。”marti端着一盏很精致的茶壶和两个茶杯走过来坐下，“尝尝看。”

“谢谢。”alvaro端起其中一杯啜了一口，“好甜。”

“因为加了些玫瑰花糖。”marti有些不好意思的样子，“因为不知道怎么留你吃饭来品尝这个，所以情急之下就…”

“别担心，”alvaro摆摆手，“事实上我很喜欢甜味。”

“那就好。”marti笑笑，端起另一个杯子喝了一口，“这样它们和cris都会很高兴的。”

听到cris的时候，alvaro的右手腕忍不住抖了一下。

“刺青很漂亮。”

“恩？”alvaro楞了一下。

“刺青很漂亮。”marti指了指alvaro的右手腕重复了一遍，“我可以摸摸看吗？”

“你看得到它们？”alvaro把手腕递过去，“在这么丑陋的疤痕下面？”

“恩。”marti点点头，用手指在上面来回划过，“字母A,M.C,A”他抬起头问alvaro：“你的家人吗？”

“你的直觉的确很准确。”被marti划过的地方还留着淡淡的刺痒，他收回手腕，“知道么，我现在开始后悔自己毁了它们了。”

“恩，虽然现在也很有美感，”marti有些惋惜的说，“可是我还是喜欢原本的那些漂亮的字母，它们很衬你。”

“cris也这么说过呢。”alvaro说，“我还有两个刺青，想看看么？”

“恩。”

Alvaro脱下外套，把里面的T恤掀起来。

“好漂亮。”marti顺着那些细密的针口轻轻抚摸，“和cris的一样好看。”

“既然你这么喜欢，刺一个就好了。”alvaro用手指轻轻戳了戳marti修长的脖颈和纤细的锁骨，“这里，或是这里。”

“可是我不能。”marti呆呆的直视着alvaro的左肋，“我不能靠近那个尖尖的手枪，会死的。”

“血友病。”alvaro忽然抓住marti的手，“我说中了么？”

“你….说的没错。”marti眼中闪过一丝惊措，“你..看得出？”

“只是碰巧在住院的时候遇到一个一样的女孩。”alvaro说，“他知道么？”

“恩，”marti点点头，“19岁的时候，我，marc，还有他在一个有漂亮的日光的早晨一起去踢足球”marti仰着脸，表情宁静，“那是个快乐的早晨，如果没有我摔倒而昏迷不醒的话。”

“所以现在想甩掉cris是因为这个么？”

“不，”marti说，“我只是不喜欢太过强烈的感情或是什么，那些东西让我透不过气。”

“仅仅是因为这样？”

“没错。”marti笑着捧起alvaro的脸颊，“像你和cris这样不顾一切的为了某件事，我真的很厌恶，没有理由的厌恶。”

“若是不顾一切的讨厌一个人呢，就像是我对你。”alvaro托住marti的臀瓣把他抱到花架旁边那张凌乱的木桌上。

直到这一刻，alvaro才觉得眼前这个人是真实的，复杂，冷漠，自私，勾起自己的性欲。

“不知道，”marti的手从alvaro的后腰慢慢游弋到前胸，最后停在裸露在空气中的肩胛骨。他用手指甲直直的划了一道，一条血印随之浮现上来。

“真漂亮。”marti轻轻的说，“你和我之间，只有有一个人死掉，你希望那个人是谁？”

“你。”alvaro回答，吻住marti的嘴唇。

“那我就猜会是你吧。”marti闭上眼睛。

所有的红色一并消失了。


	6. Chapter 6

“感谢各位这周也如约坐在这里。”amat欠了欠身，“首先原谅我的冒昧，从各位的表情来看，对上一周的约会似乎都很满意。”

“话说cris你对sergi做了什么？”

“怎么了？”cris被这突如其来的质问问的懵住。

“这家伙回家以后可是什么都没跟我说呢，”marc指了指旁边的sergi，“莫不是你对他做了什么不可告知的事？”

“那是因为你整个晚上都在跟你的车迷小妞讲电话！”sergi冷冷的开口。

“后来我打完电话不是又去找你了嘛。”marc的底气顿时减了一半。

“我在写字的时候从不跟别人讲话你第一天知道么？”

“我不是对你和cris的事很担心所以才冲进去找你——”

“那你就应该挂了那些婊子的电话早早的过来！”

“伤女孩子们的心可是不对的我没教过你么。”

“这种话你应该留在下了人家的床再说。”

“哈哈——”在marc与sergi你来我往的对话中，marti忽然笑出来。

“你笑什么？”marc和sergi齐齐扭过头说。

“marc和弟弟的感情果然很好呢。”marti捂着嘴笑的直不起腰，“marc真小气呢，认识这么久，从不肯将sergi介绍给我们。”

“…..”cris看了marc一眼，什么也没说。

“希望一会我也可以抽中sergi，”marti说，“不然总觉得自己好像被marc和cris甩开了似的。”

“那样不好么？”alvaro忽然说。

“不好….”marti摇摇头。

“我们开始吧。”amat站起来，把6张扑克牌洗好摆在桌上，“请各位随意吧。”

 

Amat的话音刚落，sergi就第一个站起来，毫不犹豫的挑了最中间那一张。

红桃king。

Marc看了一眼，随意从sergi抽过的牌面下拿了一张亮出来。

黑桃jack。

Sergi撇撇嘴，做了个“呵呵，真遗憾”的表情，被marc狠狠拍了头。

Amat看了看闹个不停的marc和sergi两个人，拿起最右边的那张牌。

黑桃queen。

各占一方。

6个人不约而同的互相看了看。

Cris一如既往的沉默着，选择了最靠近自己的那一张。

红桃queen。

Marc看了一眼cris的牌，拿起自己的牌压在上面。

可是cris的眼神却停在另一个地方。

Marc蹙了蹙眉，抬头看见marti和alvaro竟然同时选择了最后两张牌的同一张。

“让给你吧。”marti看了看那张牌，轻轻的松手。

“让？难道不是你自己不想要了么。”alvaro抓着marti的手摁在上面，“”

Marti没说话，用另一只手掀开另一张牌。

红桃jack。

“现在你没得选了。”marti对alvaro说。

“所以，你赢了么？”alvaro低着头，放开marti的手，“好，你赢了。”

“谁说先选到的那个就是赢家？”marti把那张红桃jack拿回来，“或许输的一塌糊涂的那个就是我。”

“你们谁输谁赢都不关我事，”隔着两个位子的sergi忽然站起来，捡起桌上被剩下的那张黑桃king丢在alvaro身上，“跟我玩的话，赢的那个永远都会是我。”他瞟了alvaro一眼，“这轮是你了。”

“可是小朋友，我对你哥哥的兴趣，比你稍微多了一点。”alvaro张开手指，朝sergi比划着。

“可是我对你一点兴趣也没有。”sergi盯着alvaro的右手腕，“难看死了。”

“你够了，不要以为所有人都会像你哥哥一样纵容你。”amat说。

“你有什么资格说话？”sergi不耐烦的说。

“我是他的主治医师，我想我有那个资格。”

“哼，真伟大呢。”sergi笑笑，“一个会被自己患者蒙骗的主治医师，跟我说什么‘资格’，真好笑。”

“我没有骗他。”alvaro说。

“真有趣。”marti开心的笑着，给每个人都斟满酒，“那…祝我们这一轮约会愉快，干杯。”

“干杯。”marc站起身和marti碰碰杯，“约会愉快，marti。”

“那我们现在就去吧，用跑的。”marti放下杯子，拉起marc的手，“像以前一样。”

“marti！”cris大声喊。

Marti的脚步直直的停下来。

“天气很冷了，别穿的这么少。晚上记得把壁炉打开，柴火我已经买好放在院子里了。”

“….我知道了。”

Marc拉着marti的手，小声说，“走了。”

门被打开，又关上了。

“走的真快。”sergi看着那扇门冷笑着，“你走不走？”他看着alvaro说。

“真酸呢。”alvaro盯着sergi，“偶尔跟恋兄癖的小丫头玩玩也不错。”

“那就来玩玩好了，”sergi掐着alvaro的右手腕把他拉起来，“别指望我会像我哥哥或者是那个狗屁医生一样对你。”

“cristian，我们差不多也可以走了吧。”amat越过sergi和alvaro，“我知道一家很好的店。”

“恩。”cris点点头，拿起椅背上的风衣跟着amat一起出去了。

“呼——终于都走了….”sergi目送cris和amat离开，一屁股坐下。

“然后呢？”alvaro问。

“先让我安静一会。”sergi半闭着眼睛躺在椅子里，“知道我为什么讨厌你么？”

“我做了你想做而不敢做的事。”alvaro从后面揽着sergi，“别怕，你可以试试，没那么疼的。”

“装模作样的家伙。”sergi甩开alvaro的手臂，“你停止吧，心软又懦弱的人即使再怎么执着也只是一出悲剧。”他站起来，“要去约会么？跟我。”

“跟那个家伙一样。”alvaro看着sergi，轻轻地说，“来一场大人的恋爱怎么样？”

“….就凭你？”

“对。”

“别后悔。”

“后悔的事情太多，不多这一次。”

“那走吧。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“你说的店要怎么走？”cris一边开车门一边问amat。

“没有什么店，”amat摇摇头，“对不起，我说谎了。”

“….不介意的话，”cris为amat打开车门，“上车？”

“谢谢。”amat点了点头钻进车子里。

“抱歉，可能不如你的车子那么舒服，”cris笑笑。

“你太客气了。”amat调整了一个舒服的姿势，扭过头问cris：“你是不是有事要问我？”

“恩，”cris点点头，“刚才你说的‘说谎’，是为什么？”

“那个小作家的嘴巴太毒了，这对alvaro的病情很不利。”

“你真是个有职业精神的医生呢。”cris打着火开了暖风，“alvaro在你那里，让人很安心。”

“为什么假装相信他说的那些话？你知道他在骗你的，对吧。”amat忽然问。

“那身为医生的你也假装相信并愿意因此为你的职业生涯蒙上最最清洗不掉的黑历史，是为什么？”cris一边说，一边翻口袋。

“你是要找这个吗？”amat从包里掏出一枚打火机递给cris。

“哦，谢谢。”cris笑笑接过它，“我可以认为你这是在说你不介意我抽烟么？”

“请随意。”amat说，“现在可以回答我的问题了么？”

“那个小家伙还真不赖。”cris好像在自言自语，“amat医生，知道我在上周的约会中最大的收获是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“提问这种事，是要先发制人的。”

“那个小作家还真是魔头转世。”amat无奈的摇摇头，“那好吧，让我先来回答你的问题吧。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“他实在是太寂寞了。”amat的脸上浮现出一层莫名的忧伤，“他需要有个人可以坐下来好好的听他讲话，哪怕只是…”

“alvaro说话的时候，眼神很漂亮吗？”

“任何时候alvaro的眼神都很漂亮啊。”amat说，“看着他的时候，让人觉得整个世界都是柔软的。”

“他有这么好么？”cris问他。

“不是么，”amat看着cris，“cristian也是这么想的吧。”

“他啊，”cris笑了，“他只是个善良又心软的笨蛋罢了。”

“恩，所以…我和你的问题，都不需要再说明答案了吧。”amat口袋里掏出烟盒，“不介意？”

Cris拿起刚刚的打火机，点燃，“有借有还。”

Amat俯下身把烟对着那盏明火深深吸了口气，抬起头，“你这应该叫做‘借花献佛’吧。”

“顺水人情而已。”cris替amat弹掉沾在他风衣第二个纽扣的烟灰，“谢谢你一直以来对alvaro的关心。”

“分内的事情罢了。”amat伸手擦了擦衣服上的细屑，“说起来，无论是上周和marc还是现在和你，谈论的话题都只有一个呢。”

“什么？”cris问。

“alvaro。”amat看着cris，说：“我想我应该告诉alvaro，他的好朋友和他的‘情人’，其实是对他很好很好的。”

“是么…”cris笑笑，“marc的确待他很好的，他那个人，一点也见不得别人哭。”

“你本能的避开了你自己呢。”amat笑的意味深长，“不过，我很乐意和你聊聊关于marc和alvaro的事，就当是…alvaro的治疗情报？”

“我不太擅长说我自己。”Cris看了看amat，缓缓开口：“该怎么说，介绍alvaro给marc认识的人，是我。Alvaro是我的同事，他很喜欢泡夜店，因为工作的关系加班到后半夜的时候常常都只剩我和他两个人。每当这个时候，他总喜欢拉上我和他一起。”说到这里，cris的脸上泛起一丝平静的眷恋，“不过我要去我的老东家，后来的对手公司等marti一起回家，所以我向我的老朋友——同样热爱夜店的marc代替我去陪着alvaro。”

“于是他们两个就是….人以群分？”

“哈哈，可以这么说吧。”cris忍不住笑，“不过让marc认定他是最好的朋友，也许是因为那件事。”

“那件事？”amat问。

“有一次他们惯例去club喝酒，结果遇到一群小混混偷了marc的摩托车。”cris伸手把暖风调小了些，“还没等marc怎样alvaro就冲上去和那些小混混抢车，结果被人家说‘跟我们比赛车，你赢了车就还给你。’”

“alvaro真的去了？”amat睁大眼睛问。

“是，”cris点点头，“他按着手闸的时候腿还在发抖。”

“可是他还是——”

“后来他冲出去撞在公路旁边，小腿骨折，在家哼唧了两个半月才好。”

“后来呢？”amat急急的问。

“后来他知道那个被偷车子的marc竟然是这群小混混以前的老大，现在的职业车手，于是把marc送去的慰问品全部丢了出去。”

“哈哈哈哈——”amat笑的趴在车台上起不来，“alvaro好傻啊”

“所以marc那家伙才对alvaro一点办法也没有吧。”cris耸耸肩。

“你也一样吧，对他。”amat盯着cris，“marc和alvaro的故事讲完了，接下来，可以说说你的故事了吧。”

“我？”cris指了指自己，“我没什么好听的故事可以讲给你。”

“那….为我制造一个故事好吗？”

“什么？”cris不太明白。

“和我谈个恋爱吧，cristian。”

“这…”

“现在我们不是已经在约会了么。”

“可是我….”

“果然marc说的没错呢，”amat笑了，“cristian的心里，只有marti一个。”

“那amat呢？amat不是也只喜欢alvaro一个人么。”

“alvaro？喜欢？”amat惊诧的看了cris一眼大声笑起来：“cristian你误会了，他只是我的病人而已。”

“那么amat你…有没有喜欢的人？”

“cristian你不像是那种会八卦的人呢，”amat说，“不过…是有的。”

“那个人…一定不是我。”cris说。

“这么笃定？”amat歪着头，似笑非笑。

“不然你不会这么说。”

“别忘了我是心理医生。”

“别忘了我是大人。”cris拍拍amat的头，“不过，你可以叫我cris。”

“不，cristian。”amat摇摇头，“偶尔小孩子的坚持，大人不会明白的。”

Cris看看他，“装的一点都不像。”

“我有点明白alvaro为什么要为了cristian这么不顾一切了。”

Cris抬起头。

“cristian你的身上，确实有想让人疯狂的东西存在。”


	8. Chapter 8

“marc拿杯水给我。”sergi穿着一件大的不像话的白衬衫坐在地上打游戏。

没人回应。

“marc？”sergi按了暂停回过头，“怎么是你？”他一把把手柄摔在地上站起来：“你怎么进来的？”

“你哥哥说，我直接推门进来就可以，门不会锁。”alvaro说，“可是我不知道你家的厨房在哪里，没办法给你拿水杯，抱歉。”

“marc在哪？”

“恩…”alvaro很认真的想了想，“似乎是在club，电话里面有一种很熟悉的吵闹。”

Sergi蹲下，从电视柜下面掏出另一个手柄，“一起？”

“我这一边的手没办法握手柄，抱歉。”alvaro抬起右手腕，朝sergi晃晃。

“那你来干什么？”sergi啪的关掉电视，“不是marc叫你来代替他陪我玩的么？”

“今晚要和你约会，可是我不晓得你的电话。”alvaro解释，“于是我打给你哥哥，他要我来这里找你。”

“你可以走了，我不想和你玩什么约会游戏。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“amat医生说如果这个游戏我通不了关，我就拿不到出院许可书。”

“只是为了这个么？”

“目前是这样。”

“无聊。”sergi说了一句接着跳上床，“我很困我要睡觉。”

刚刚闭上眼睛的sergi，背后忽然一凉。

“你在干什么！”sergi尖叫着翻过身，“你为什么要跟着躺下！”

“你床单的颜色很难看我很讨厌，”alvaro蜷在棉被里，声音听起来很低，“但是你的房间太冷了。”

“关你什么事？”sergi一把抢过棉被给自己盖上。

“我觉得很冷。”

Sergi这才发现刚刚缩在被子里的alvaro身上只穿着薄薄的病人服。

“事先申明，我只是不想marc因为你的事怪我。”sergi把自己的棉被丢在alvaro身上，翻身下去开了暖气，“你身上的消毒水味道蹭到我的棉被上了，好难闻。”

“谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”sergi从柜子里抱出一条毛毯重新爬回去，“你把车停在哪里了？我不喜欢有别人把车停在我的车库里。”

“我没开车。”

“你….从医院走出来的？”sergi打量了一下alvaro没有任何口袋的病人服，“你很喜欢路上的人对你行注目礼么？”

“他们看你，说明你还活着不是么。”alvaro从棉被里伸出手，扶上sergi的毛毯，刚一用力却疼得吸了口气。

“你要干什么？”sergi皱着眉问道。

“我想帮你把毛毯拉拉好，”alvaro的脸色有点苍白的冷汗，“果然还是不行呢。”

“你…”sergi抓住alvaro的右手腕，看到上面的紧紧绑着的纱布上渗出的淡淡血迹，表情变得很凝重，“又干了一次？”

“我只是向amat医生证明，我没有说谎。”alvaro的声音很平静，“你相信么？我真的没有说谎。”

“你只是单纯的威胁罢了。”sergi丢掉alvaro的手腕，想了想又拿起来放回棉被里，“但是我警告你，不许死在这里。”

“别担心，”alvaro半闭着眼睛声音像是要断掉了一般，“我被死神大人抛弃了。”

“为什么可以为了一个永远不可能的人不顾一切？”背对着alvaro的sergi，忽然开口问道。

“不顾一切吗…”alvaro恍恍惚惚的喃喃自语，“似乎有人说过同样的一句话。”

“那个marti么？”sergi问，“你喜欢的那个cris也说过和你一样的话。哼，看来你和他还是有一点相同之处呢。”

“marc他很爱你。”

“什么？”sergi像是牵动了某一处的神经猛地转过来，“你想说什么？”

“可是他的心里还有别人。”

“然后呢？”

“可是你既不敢破釜沉舟的夺他回来，又不想承认他的心里还有别人。”

“然后呢？”

“sergi真是个可怜的小孩。”

“知道你最让人讨厌的地方是哪里么？”

Alvaro咯咯的笑，“marti说，是我对某件事的执念。”

“如果你的执念是marc的话，也许我真的会这么想也说不定。”sergi抚摸着alvaro的下眼睑，“你最让人火大的就是你那天真又莽撞的武断。”

“是么。”

“不过你也算是说对了一句，我确实不敢夺他回来，我怕夺回来的他，是死的。”

“真是个残忍的小东西。”alvaro忽然掀掉sergi身上的毛毯一骨碌爬上他的身体，“我可以教给你一个方法。把你的心也撕成两半，像你哥哥那样。”

被alvaro伏在身下的sergi有些喘不上气，他的声音断断续续的含着喘息，“你错了，从一开始，我的心就不是完整的。”

“要和我来分一杯羹么？”

“你？”sergi笑着在alvaro的右手腕上戳了戳，“行么？”

“别担心，小家伙。”alvaro抬起左手撕掉sergi身上仅有的那件白衬衫，“我通常都是用左边的。”

“忽然觉得有点意思了。”sergi的眼神亮了起来，嘴角的笑意也变了种味道，“我开始相信你真的没有说谎了。”

“我说过了。”alvaro在sergi的脖颈上狠狠的咬了一口，轻轻的说。


	9. Chapter 9

Marti进来的时候，喧闹的club分贝降掉了一半，舞动的男男女女都报以惊叹的目光，甚至原本打在舞池中央的镁光灯也跟着调了照射的方向。

“这真的不是在翻拍<蒂凡尼的早餐>吗？”有人情不自禁的感叹。

“幸好你在这里，marc。”他向靠在舞池最左边正朝他微笑的marc挥挥手。

“怎么跑来了？”marc招呼服务生要多一个酒杯，“酒瘾犯了吧。”

“哈哈，说的是呢。”marti自然的拿起marc的酒杯喝了一口，“不过还有另外一个重要的事。”

“说说看？”

“marc你这样很没礼貌啊，”marti假装不高兴的撅撅嘴，“我可是来找marc你约会的。”

“是吗，”marc笑着抱了抱marti的腰，“那我却之不恭了。”

“那请我喝酒吧。” Marti不怀好意的笑，“或者我们可以比比谁钓到的姑娘比较多，输的人付账。”

“停——”marti急忙叫道：“我会乖乖请客的，万人迷marti殿下！”

“知道就好~~”marti摸摸marc卷卷的头毛，“好久没见，marc变得更乖巧了，真好^^”

“好久没见…”marc楞了一下，问marti：“你好吗？”

“恩？”marti的手停下来，时间随着他凝住的表情静下来，“我…”

Marc的呼吸止在左肺腔，他直直的望着marti，等等一个答案，或是宣告。

“我很好！”marti笑的像个恶作剧成功的小学生，“被骗了吧~~”

“你这家伙”marc下意识的摁了下胸口，笑着拍了拍marti的后背，“真不想给你付账了！”

“我不是失业了嘛”marti小口小口却不停顿的喝光了那一杯琴汤尼，“作为老朋友marc应该多帮我才对！”

“我从来不管一个一幅画可以卖到20万欧元的人叫做‘失业者’。”marc碰了碰marti的酒杯抿了一口。

“marc你喝的是什么？”

“苏打水。”

“耍诈哦！”

“因为一会还要开车嘛！”

“以前你可是喝光一瓶威士忌也可以开到120迈的！”

“你这家伙…”marc揉了揉太阳穴，“可是一会我要载你啊。”

“…..切”

“切什么！”marc不满的敲了marti的头，下手却不争气的软绵绵，“你也要少喝一点才行！”

“moto GP的优胜这样小气可不行哦，小心我去报社给你爆料。”marti笑嘻嘻的又给自己添满，“我干脆再打包一瓶回去好啦~~~”

“你给我适可而止！”

“哈哈~”

 

“marti你坐稳了没有？”marti踩了一脚引擎，耳后传来一阵浓重的酒气，他叹了口气，“你倒是抓着我啊…”

“好~”marti好像突然活过来一般举起双手狠狠的勒住marc的腰，“go——”

“go你个头啊…”marc默默在心里骂了句，手上却认命的撒开右手手闸握住腰上那对冰凉纤细的双手，“抱歉了maku酱，今天你要试试40迈的感觉了。”

“marc…”背后的marti忽然开口。

“恩？”

“我想去…想去学校。”

“…我知道了。”marc偏过头看了一眼肩头上昏昏欲睡的marti，调了车头的方向。

 

“marti醒醒啊，”marc停下车，单手扶着marti摇了摇，“你的学校到了。”

“什么叫我的学校啊”marti嘟着嘴揉揉眼睛，晃晃悠悠的从车上下来，“难道不也是你的学校”

“如果我的出勤率超过三分之一我想我会毫不犹豫的这么说。”marc搭着marti的腰扶着他上楼，“到了，你的教室。”

“你去坐好。”marti命令道。

“我记得学生会会长是cris可不是你啊。”marc这么说着，却还是走到靠窗的倒数第二排坐好，“然后呢，会长夫人？”

“然后…”marti慢慢的走过去，坐在marc后面，又站起来，弯下腰，在marc的耳后轻轻吹风。

“啊！”忽然传来的凉凉的刺痒让marc忍不住打了个哆嗦，“你在干嘛！”

“老早就想这么做一次啦！”marti兴奋的拍手叫道，“果然很有趣。”

“还好我不是常常来上学…”marc白了marti一眼。

“我啊，”marti搂着marti的脖子，冷热交替的空气让他的手上染上一层湿润，他喃喃的说：“我真的希望和cris还有marc在一起的时间可以重头来过，这一次要慢慢的，慢慢的过才好。”

“marti不能太贪婪，”marc抚上marti的手细细摩擦，“那个时候已经美的不像话了，不留遗憾的东西，你不能再要求的更多。”

“marc你真的没有任何遗憾吗？”

“有啊，”marc说，“明知道第二天考试可是却在前一天跑去你家打游戏而第二天你得了满分而我被要求补考；学生会选举为了证明自己的义气投了cris那混蛋一票而他却出卖我把我的机车交给训导处；对了还有你，趁着我的机车被没收的时候在上面画什么kitty cat，害的我推车出来被全校耻笑。”

“哈哈哈哈——————”

“还敢笑！”marc悲愤的吼道，他刚抬手想揍他，一回头的景象却让心脏抽了一通。

刚刚还笑得乱颤的marti，竟然在哭。

“marti？”marc抓着他的手站起来抱住他，“那件事我已经不怪你了别哭了好么？”

“marc…如果当时的我选择的不是cris而是你，现在的你和我，还有cris，还有alvaro，会不会又健康又快乐？”

“傻瓜。”marc抽了下鼻子低低的说，“事情可能会更糟啊。”

“会比现在更糟吗？”

“当然啊，”marc一下一下的抚摸marti不停抽动的后背慢慢说道：“marti可能被我气得常常入院，而cris则是整天躲在酒馆买醉，alvaro也许会因为被消沉的cris拒绝而绝望，而我…可能会在marti你看不见的地方哭。”

“跟我在一起让marc那么不开心么？”

“是啊，”marc捧起marti的脸替他擦了擦眼睑上挂着的泪珠，“我的情人心里面的人不是我，我怎么能开心呢。”

“marc…答应我一件事好不好？”

“从我们认识的那天开始，我有向你说过‘不’么？”

“这大概是最后一次了呢。”marti笑笑，“答应我，我死的时候，你一定要为我哭一次，哪怕只是装出来的也好。”

“那我可以要你答应我一件事么？”

“什么事？”

“你…一定要长命百岁。”

“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”


	10. Chapter 10

“喂！二楼的是谁！”

一道冷白色的荧光突然照上来。

“糟了！”marc暗暗叫了一声蹲下身，“怎么办？我们好像被逮到活的了！”

“哈哈哈——”marti捂着嘴蹲在地上素无忌惮的笑，“毕业5年，没想到marc你还是这么没用！”

“知道了知道了你这个优等生！”marc脸一红，“那现在我们该怎么办，前风纪会会长大人？”

“看我的好啦~~”marti拉着marc站起来，“先去和stone先生打个招呼去吧。”

“哈？难道我们不是要赶快逃走吗喂——”

Marc想marti一定是太久没做过高中生了。

“你好stone先生。”虽然刚刚跑的有些快可并不算急，不过marti的声音抖得厉害。

“你是…”门卫先生举起他的大型充电灯在marti脸上照了照，“marti？”

“我知道stone先生一定还记得我的，你好吗？”marti翘着脚抱了抱门卫先生。

“哦哦，这是当然的！”门卫先生把他的充电灯丢在地上回抱住marti，“我们学校百年美人之首我怎么能忘嘛。”

“他妈的。”marc在旁边小声啐了句。

“marti，这位是…？”门卫抱够了marti，指着marc问道。

“这个呀….”marti吐吐舌头，“stone先生你仔细看看，但是不要打他哦！”

“打他？”门卫先生疑惑的看看marti，提着他的灯照了照，“原来是你这小鬼！”

“喂喂——”marc生理性的躲在marti身后，“说好了不许再动手的！”

“欠我的三辆摩托车你这家伙打算什么时候还！”门卫先生跳着脚咆哮。

“真小气…”marc耀武扬威的从marti身后出来，“不就是三辆摩托车嘛，还你就是了，大不了再多赔你三辆，哼！”

“这家伙现在是moto GP的NO.1，好有钱呢。”marti指指他，一本正经的解释道。

“我知道啊小子！”门卫拍了一把marc的肩膀，“你的比赛，我可是一场不落的看了呢，我的老婆她啊，还在屋子里贴你的海报，难看死了，要是换成marti的脸还不错。”

“说的有道理。”marti认真的点点头。

“喂你们！”marc不满的大喊，“老头子！你再这样我可不还你的摩托车了！”

“我老早就不骑机车了，”门卫先生白了marc一眼，手却揽过他的肩，“不过呢…”

“不过什么？”marc警惕的问道。

“你比赛的门票，可不可以给我打个折啊？你知道我老婆和我女儿她们俩啊…迷你迷得不行。”

“你女儿几岁？”marc摸着下巴问。

“19了。”门卫先生戳了戳marc的小腹，“她很正点哟~”

“你这老头子还是这么老不正经。”marc推开他，“我可是有喜欢的人了。”

“诶？”门卫先生惊叫道，随即指着marti小声问marc：“他终于被你搞定了吗？”

“别胡说，”marc胡乱的捂住门卫先生的嘴，“我跟他才不是你想的那样！”

“臭小子你移情别恋了？”门卫一脸失望的说：“我一定要告诉我家女儿，太帅的男人没有一个靠得住的！”

“喂！”marc炸毛。

“好了好了，”门卫先生俯身提起他的充电灯，“不跟你聊了，别忘了我的门票啊小子！”

“你直接进来就好，”marc摸了摸门卫先生的地中海头顶，“告诉门口的工作人员，就说是‘老头子来了。’”

“这混小子。”门卫先生抱住marc使劲拍了拍他的后背，在他的耳边小声说：“趁着天还没亮，带着他去山顶看日出好了。”

“我干嘛要做这些麻烦事！”

“小子别以为我看不出来，”门卫先生嘿嘿的坏笑，“其实你不比那个冷面小子差的。”

“谢谢你老头子，我会向cris转达这句话的。”marc扭头看了一眼一直站在一边的marti，“再见咯老头子，改时间再来烦你！”

“门票！”

“知道啦！”

Marc拉着marti上了车，大声喊道。

引擎的声音在黑夜中空旷的操场显得格外清亮。

“喂，送你回家了。”marc惯性的紧了紧搭在自己腰上marti的手，“酒醒了点没有？”

“去山顶！”

“啊？”

“不是说要去山顶吗？”marti踢了marc一脚，“出尔反尔我揍得你起不来哦！”

“你这混蛋果然偷听…”marc的脸红到耳根又窜向胸口，“那你乖乖的坐好我要开车了！”

“你不是抓着我呢嘛。”

“....懒得理你。”

夜幕渐渐变得愈发浓黑起来，天要亮了。

 

“真的好漂亮…就像阿波罗降临…”marti站在凛冽的山尖上，望着浓雾中渐渐泛白的世界出神的自语。

“是吗？”marc躺在他的机车底下枕着手臂望天，“艺术家的事情我搞不懂。”他说，“要是陪你来的人是cris那家伙，他一定知道你说的是什么意思。”

“cris….他现在应该还在工作室吧。”marti恍恍惚惚的接话，“他说等我画好1000朵玫瑰花醒来，他的工作才能完成。”

“marti”

“恩？”

“我们三个….有多久没在一起了？”marc喃喃道。

“223天。”

“…你算得还真清楚。”marc翻了个身拉高衣领，“为什么会这样？是因为我们都变了么？”

“其实，”marti回过头望着marc，“是因为我们都不想变或者…不想让对方知道自己的改变，所以才刻意的不见吧。”

“是么，”marc干笑了两声，“原来真的还是变了…”

Marti走过来，不声不响的躺到marc身边，拉着他的手。

Marc转头看他。

“maku….”

“你很久不叫我这个名字了。”

“有事嘛。”

“说啊。”

“呐maku，”marti的声音像是从山下的溪流一样悠远沉静，还有隐藏不住的跳跃，“我想忘掉以前的一切重新开始。”

“是么。”

“恩，忘掉cris，忘掉maku，忘掉那个该死的血友病，重新开始。”

“听你这么说我真的很难过啊，”marc转过身盯着marti：“不过我真的高兴你能这么做，我想你有新的生活。”

“即使是我忘掉你吗？”

“别担心，”marc搂着marti把头埋在他的脖子里，“我会一直记着的，要是有哪一天你想要重新记起我，那就再来找我，我会一字字一句句的讲给你听。”

“maku，我想，现在的我，想拥有一份maku和cris都不能再拥有的独家记忆。”

“你这自私的家伙。”

“真的呢，因为这份记忆的另一个主人不想要它。”

“另一个主人？”marc抬起头，“是谁？”

“秘密。”marti也转过来，他抱住marc的左肋骨，“果然都和他不一样呢…关于这个秘密以后还是会告诉maku你的。”

“别告诉我，”marc亲吻着marti还沾着玫瑰香气的发梢，“那我该多寂寞。”

“再见，maku。”

“再见，marti。”


	11. Chapter 11

Amat推门进来的时候吓了一跳。

“marti？”amat试着叫了一声。

“amat医生你来了啊，”marti把手里的玫瑰花篮放在桌上跑过去和amat拥抱，“你总是来的最早呢。”

“marti你不是比我还早….”amat被这突如其来的一抱惊得有点懵住，“这些花是…？”

“这些是八月半的蔷薇花，味道会比其他的来的更浓烈。”marti摆弄着这些娇艳的小东西，兴高采烈的给amat解释。

“确实很好闻….可是…”amat的脸色似乎有些为难，“把这么可爱的玫瑰摆在这酒气十足的pub里，不会不适合吗？”

“玫瑰与美酒，原本才是天生一对，可是人们却总是错认为玫瑰爱的是巧克力。”marti朝amat眨眨眼睛，“而且我已经把这家pub买下来了，欢迎amat医生经常来探望它们呢。”

“这么说….外面的那辆宾士也是marti的吗？”

“恩，不过好久不开车还有些手生。”

“marti好像变得不太一样了。”amat说。

“说的是呢。”marti的笑映在玫瑰花瓣上沾着的露水上发着亮，“说起来这要谢谢amat医生呢。”

“谢我？”

“love.shuffle”marti的眼神忽然一亮：“marc和sergi弟弟你们来啦~~”

“哟！”marc摆摆手，sergi停下脚步看了看marti，低头走到最里面坐下。

“宾士很拉风。”marc走过去拍了拍marti的肩膀，跟着sergi去里面坐下。

Marti没说话，低头笑笑。

 

“你很失落吗？”sergi幽幽开口，“看来你的初恋情人真的要离开你了。”

“也许吧。”marc半躺在sergi的肩头上，“那你呢？你什么时候离开我。”

“不知道，”sergi说，“也许马上就离开，也许要过一阵子，也许…还要等好久也说不定。Marc希望是什么时候？”

“我不知道。”marc说，“你要走的话….我不会留你。”

“无所谓。”sergi把手伸到桌下，在marc的大腿根摸索着抚上他的下体，“我走的时候会带走你的两样东西。”

“我的心和我的灵魂么？”marc在sergi耳边轻轻说。

“真自恋啊，”sergi笑着，贴着marc的下颏一字一顿的说：“是你的命和命根子才对。”

“嗨marc！”amat忽然走过来。

“干什么？”sergi皱紧眉头阴沉的问道。

“cristian拜托我把这个东西交给你。”amat越过sergi的质问直接把手里的小盒子交到marc的手上，“他说你看见就会明白了，不过要等到这个游戏结束才可以打开。”

“哦，谢了。”marc朝amat晃了晃手上的小盒子。

“那么，失陪。”amat点点头，转身要走却又回过头盯着sergi。

“小丫头，如果一会抽到的是我和你两个人，你可不要哭才好。”

“你——”sergi气急败坏的跳起来，marc眼尖一把把他拉回来。

“别心急，大作家。”amat瞥了sergi一眼，走掉了。

“你都不帮我的么，哥哥？”sergi压着火气瞪着marc。

“我比较喜欢看你吃瘪的样子。”marc摸了摸sergi的额头，“都被气的出汗了。”

“哼。”sergi拍掉marc的手，你初恋情人的男朋友来了。

“cris…”marc抬起头，下意识的叫了一句。

“cris”marti笑着站起来，“好久不见。”

“好久不见，marti。”cris伸出手想要似乎是想要抱抱marti不过伸到一般又放下来，“好久不见。”

“你好吗？”marti轻轻搂住他，“是不是很久没去过健身房了？肌肉没以前结实了呢。”

“恩，最近工作有点忙。”cris说，“跟marc的约会，还好么？”

“他很想见你。”marti小声说，“cris，我已经画了777朵玫瑰花了。”

“是么，”cris笑了，空气却有些难耐的苦涩，“alvaro来了，有空再聊。”

“….好吧。”marti松开cris，“希望今天可以抽到cris。”

“…我也是。”

 

Alvaro走进来，没特地和谁打招呼，安安静静的坐在圆桌的最外面，amat的左边。

“你竟然来了啊。”marc忽然站起来，脸色说不出的难看。

而旁边的sergi，嘴角带着一丝不明意味的诡异微笑。

Alvaro低着头没说话。

Marti看了看marc，又看了看sergi，站起来。

“既然我买了这个店，今天就由我来主持吧。”他掏出扑克牌，“按照之前一样的规矩，我先来好了。”

“等等！”marc忽然抓过桌上这沓纸牌，抽出了红桃king和黑桃king把剩下的四颗牌扔回去，“今天变个规矩，我要指定一个人来约会。”他的左手夹着那张黑桃king，把红桃那张丢给alvaro，“就是你了。”

“marc，你这样是不是有些过分了？”amat站起来。

“你坐下，对付我弟弟那一套在我这里没有用。”

Amat闭着嘴坐下，那一瞬间黑着脸的marc确实令他害怕了。

“好了，我和alvaro已经选好了，接下来怎么选择，你们几个随意。”marc捏着纸牌坐下，仿佛刚刚的一触即发都没发生过。

Sergi不说话，径自挑了一张牌掀开。

红桃jack。

Marti紧接着，翻开旁边的另一张。

红桃queen。

Amat看了看，欠身拿了一张。

黑桃jack。

“哈，”sergi笑了声。

Cris站起来，“这一轮的couple定好了话…”他走到marti身边拉起他的手，“我们就先离开了。”

“没问题。”amat打了一个OK的手势。

“这么迫不及待么？”sergi冷笑着。

“我也很急，不过都比不过你哥哥急。”amat回应sergi一个一模一样的冷笑，“那么，我们就各自解散吧。”

 

天快放亮的凌晨4点半，6个各怀心思的人一语不发的离开了来不及枯萎的玫瑰花房。


	12. Chapter 12

“上车。”marc黑着脸丢给alvaro一个安全帽。

Alvaro本能的伸出两只手臂抱住忽然飞过来的安全帽，右手腕的无力使得它骨碌一声掉在地上，alvaro看了一眼marc，低头捡起来戴好，默默跨上marc的机车。

耳边呼啸的寒风吹得alvaro就快要抓不住车后面铸铁的安全围圈。

 

“下来。”marc在一个空旷的大道旁停下车，摘下安全帽看也不看直接丢在地上。

Alvaro把安全帽摘下来挂在车把上。

“我知道你想跟我说——”

“你混蛋！”marc一拳把alvaro打翻在地上。

拳头不小心打中在alvaro的太阳穴上，这令他在爬起来的前两秒钟整个大脑出现了像是失忆一样的苍白麻木。他站起来，摸了摸火辣辣疼痛的右手肘，好像是在刚才擦伤了。

“你才是混蛋，竟然在我手腕断掉的时候出手…”alvaro轻轻咳了两声，撩起衣角擦了擦正在流血的右手肘。

“如果不是看在你现在不健全的份上我早就揍得你满地找牙了！”marc舔了舔因为激怒而火烈干燥的嘴唇，不耐烦的拽掉半敞着的夹克衫甩在路边，“你知不知道那个是我弟弟！”

“原来你还知道那个是你弟弟。”alvaro弯着腰咯咯的笑起来，“marc你知道你最让人恶心的地方是哪里吗？”

“轮不到你来指责我！”

“你的虚伪。”alvaro的语气始终如一的平静，“你的虚伪会让你永远也得不到你想要的东西。”

“闭嘴！”

“你原本不必要在任何人的面前掩饰你曾经不止喜欢一个人，然而你却执意要欺骗他。Marc，别把爱你的人当傻子。”

“我说了叫你闭嘴！”

“不过真正的傻子却只是marc你一个。”alvaro走到marc跟前单手捧着marc的脸轻轻亲吻他的额头，“自欺欺人却假戏真做的小可怜。”

“sergi他跟你说了些什么？”marc抓着alvaro的衣领，脸色是从未有过的狰狞表情。

“我亲爱的朋友我的marc，”alvaro的脸上带着一种难以捉摸的复杂的平静，“永远不要相信一个高潮时会喊你名字就是把整颗心都给了你这种鬼话。”

“…..”marc盯着alvaro不做声。

“不相信？”alvaro说着，大步走向marc的机车，跨上去转动了一下钥匙。

“你要干什么？”marc一把抓住右边的车把。

“上来，”alvaro声音弱的像是要断掉，嘴唇上的血色也不知踪影，“我带你去证明我没有说谎。”

“你马上从我的车上下来！”marc命令道。

Alvaro不再说话，只是用力转动了一把油门。

“妈的”marc大声骂了一句，坐到alvaro背后。“你敢胡来我就宰了你！”

“你最好坐稳一点，”alvaro松开手闸车子立刻像个火箭一样窜出去，“你知道我的右手其实已经是废的了。”

 

Marc的手开始发麻的时候，他想现在车子可能已经跑到200迈了。

但是alvaro还在加速。

黑暗之中marc似乎看见了海岸线，他忍不住打了个激灵，他没办法撒开围圈去制止此刻疯狂的直行的alvaro，用尽全身力气大声叫道：“你他妈现在是要带着我去死吗————”

“没错。”alvaro点点头，忽然左手抬起来按在右手上，车身倾斜的眼看就要倒在地上。

他的左手握住右手，将油门拧到最大。

发动机咆哮的像一个被擒的厉鬼。

 

掉入海中的一刹那marc忽然害怕了，他想起从前的许多事。2年级的时候带着还未从幼稚园毕业的sergi混进电影院看了<泰坦尼克号>，结果两个人在一片唏嘘的黑暗中抱头熟睡；中学二年级的时候心血来潮带着sergi重新看了一遍，看完之后站在自己二层的小窗台前面和sergi轮番大喊“我是世界之王”；中学三年级的时候趁着父母不在跟sergi一起洗澡，在他耳边说“if you jump I jump”后把他按在浴盆里疯狂亲吻；高中一年级的时候偷偷的给已经是小有名气的专栏作家14岁的sergi写匿名粉丝信告诉他“我爱你”…

 

“marc你还活着么？”alvaro吻着他的嘴唇，用下巴抵着他湿漉漉的颈窝探视他尚存的气息。

“为什么你还不去死….”marc费力的抬起手擦掉睫毛上冰凉的水珠，推开趴在他身上的alvaro，“滚去看看我的车有没有报废。”

“我并没有撞上海岸栏杆啊，”alvaro坐在地上朝marc张了张左手，“我有捏住手闸的。”

“明明要宰了你的人是我，你这混蛋竟然先发制人想跟我同归于尽。”marc气不过又狠狠退了alvaro一把，“还要搞废我的maku酱！”

“marc和我都是被死神抛弃的东西，没那么容易死的。”alvaro一边拆掉右手腕上绑着的还在滴水的绷带，“marc掉下去的时候，脑子里想到的那个人，是谁？”

“问这干什么？”marc正脱上衣的手莫名的抽动了一下，嘴上却仍冷冷的说道。

“sergi是么？”

“alvaro”marc抬起头，“我和sergi之间的事情，没有人可以介入的。”

“所谓的羁绊么？”

“我不知道，”marc站起来，扶起一旁排气管被烧得冒烟的机车，用刚才被自己脱下来的湿淋淋的T恤小心翼翼的擦拭，“我和sergi，就算是哪一方死掉也是无法分开的。”他看着alvaro：“联系我们的，并不只是单薄可笑的爱情，还有这个，”他指了指自己的右手腕，“而是血缘。”

“是我多管闲事了。”alvaro低声说。

“恩，”marc把那件沾着机油皱巴巴的T恤丢到alvaro头上，“你就是那种自己自杀之前还要给人家挂电话让人家睡觉时盖好被子的烂好人。”

“我是烂好人…吗？”alvaro有些茫然，“我应该是个大坏蛋才对。”

“你好也好，坏也罢，现在我们要回去了。”marc坐在机车上对愣在地上的alvaro说，“你再磨蹭下去的话干脆自己走回去或是干脆点再跳一次海好了。”

“marc，抱歉…”

“现在说抱歉于事无补，我是不会原谅你的。”marc把车开到alvaro跟前，“不过我仍然会和你一起去泡吧一起坐在大桥下抽烟听你说你那些大情小爱。”

“marc，如果我死了，你会哭吗？”

Marc愣了一下，“有人问过我一样的问题，那么alvaro你，希望我怎么回答？”

“就算是骗我也好，marc你…一定要在我的墓前狠狠的哭一场。”

“…真有意思。”marc重新发动了引擎，“alvaro你一定要多活活看，说不定会遇到什么好事。”

“也许吧。”他跨上车，“marc我想我还是有一句话要说。”

“恩。”

“小心看好你的sergi，他才是真正被撒旦摸过的孩子。”


	13. Chapter 13

4:51 AM，14摄氏度。

 

“新买了车？”cris哈了口气两个手掌对着搓了搓。

“恩，”marti点点头，“偶尔想出来转转。Cris想去哪里？”

“你载我么？”

“你刚刚喝了很多酒，”marti指了指cris，“我看到…对了，刚才你还没有回答你想去哪里呢。”

“回家吧，不我是说…”cris尴尬的笑笑，“回你家。”

“那个房子明明就是cris买的，他原本就属于你。”marti说，“而我的确只是个住客。”

“是么，”cris迈下台阶又转回来，他脱下自己的黑色皮制夹克套在marti身上，“等我一下，我有东西忘了拿。你站在这里等我，先别下去，外面风很大。”

看到marti点头，cris匆匆的跑回去，不一会拿着一件烟青色的绒线开衫出来，“抱歉，等的这么久。”

Marti低头看了看cris手上的外套，“忘了的东西…就是指我的衣服么？”

“我怕你嫌弃我的衣服没品不肯穿。”cris的表情少有的窘迫，他搂着marti的肩膀，“不过还是到车里以后再换上吧，这里太冷会着凉的。”

“恩，好。”marti被cris搂着，眼睛却一直盯着他手上那件外套。

 

“那么久不开车，还习惯吗？”cris坐在副驾驶上，伸手把暖风开到最大。

“cris这么多年还是改不掉这个习惯呢。”marti把暖风往回调了调，“我没有以前那么怕冷了，况且…我也不想看到cris被热的呼吸困难的样子。”

“很难看么？”cris问。

“不难看，”marti摇摇头，“应该说是比任何时候的cris还要好看。”

“那你——”

“可是那样的cris会映的我很难看。”

“不会的，marti任何时候都是最好看的那一个。”cris轻轻抚上方向盘上marti的手。

“这是一句显而易见的假话。”marti换了一档离合拐了个大弯，“我们三个里面，我开车的技术才是最好的。”

 

黎明前的半山腰萧瑟的可怕，marti和cris那幢白房子门口，开着车灯。

“钥匙忘记带了。”marti翻了一圈口袋，问cris：“你来开吧。”

“我没有这房子的钥匙。”

Marti抬起头，看着cris。

“这个房子从一开始就只有一把钥匙。”

“……我们从后面的玫瑰花房进去吧，我知道那有一条秘密隧道。”

Cris点点头，下意识的拉住marti的手，“跟着我，别摔倒了。”

一片漆黑之中的玫瑰花丛看起来和咋升的野草没有两样。

Marti摸索着推开小栅栏的门，刚想进去却被cris阻止了。

“你去门口等我，我进去开了门你从那里进去。”

“为什么要搞得那么麻烦？”marti不太情愿，“大不了你在前面走我跟在后面好了。”

“太黑了，我看不清那些刺藏在什么地方。”cris摸了摸marti的脸颊，“去前面吧，听话。”

“…那好吧，”marti转过身带上门，“cris…如果我死了你是不是很害怕？”

不过marti没能说出来。

 

站在门口发呆的marti看见cris推门出来。

“进来吧。”cris说。

Marti锁好车，走过去，可是刚踏入门槛，就被cris一把拉进怀里，黑暗中的marti，看不到此刻cris的表情，唯一能感受到的，只有他还带着寒气的拥抱和异常熟悉的唇形。

Marti觉得嘴里泛起一阵腥咸的气味，伴随着下嘴唇略微肿起的胀痛，marti想这血应该是自己的。

这大概是自己第一次经历这样激烈的亲吻，marti有些晕眩的半倒在cris怀里，全身上下只有抓着他衣襟的手指还使得出力气。

“不要停。”marti在心里疯狂的祷告。

“对不起…”cris放开他，喃喃地说。

“我果然是被上帝抛弃掉了。”marti怔怔的站在原地想，使劲用手背擦了擦唇角，“别说对不起，这种程度我还死不了。”

“我很想你。”cris再次抱住marti，“求你，给我一分钟，让我像以前一样抱抱你好么？”

“cris我…”marti趴在cris的肩胛骨上，“我已经不想再回到过去了。”

“过去现在未来，你想要哪一个我都陪着你。”

“可是cris我的未来不想再有你了。”

“别这样…”cris忽然像个小孩似的哭了。“marti，求求你，就算是进坟墓，陪着你的人也只能是我，你说过的。”

“我反悔了。”marti替cris擦掉眼泪，“我不想再跟cris在一起了。”

“我不要！”cris狠狠攥着marti的手臂，於紫色的血痕就像要从指间崩出来一样。

“cris，看，日出。”

背对着窗口的cris回过头，折着玫瑰红的阳光像久未脱口的思念一样，刺痛了他的眼睛。

“但愿那天，我可以死在这初升的阳光下。”marti趴在玻璃窗上出神的望着窗外，“我的玫瑰花开了。”他回过头对cris说：“cris，一会你可不可以把他们都带走？”

“你…不想要它们了吗？”

“也许我再也没有机会看见它们的盛开了。”marti的身体单薄苍白，像是要消失在愈发炽烈的日光里，“不过别担心cris，答应送给你的1000朵玫瑰花画像，在完成那之前我是不会死掉的，这一次不会再反悔了。”

“…医生说，只要不放弃就一定还有办法。”cris从背后抱住marti，玻璃窗上是自己绝望哭泣的脸。

“还有227朵。”

“我爱你。”

“我会画出世界上最漂亮的玫瑰花，为了你，只为了你。”

“再为我做一件事好么？”

“恩。”

“请你，请你，把没有我存在的未来变得长一点，再长一点，至少要长过那个和我在一起的过去。”

“cris我…”

“我在听。”

“我很好。”


	14. Chapter 14

“喂？”床头柜上的电话的震动铃声刚响了一下，sergi就抓起来不耐烦的压低声喊了一句。

“是我，sergi。”

“…你是…狗屁医生？”sergi皱了皱眉。

“没错，小作家。”

“你从哪里找到我的电话的？”

“我想这应该很容易吧。你不是作家么，动动脑子啊。”

“你找我想干什么？”

“和你约会，亲爱的小作家。”

“我很忙，挂断了。”sergi按下结束键的一刹那前忽然停手，因为里面紧接着传过来的一句话。

“你哥哥他还好吧。”

“你问这干什么？”

“清晨的海水冷的像冰一样，即使是你哥哥，恐怕也吃不消吧。”

“你知道了些什么？”sergi的声音比起清晨的海水要冷上100倍。

“你很想知道么？”

“如果想知道，你以为marc会隐瞒我么？”

“知道么，”电话那头传来一声嘲笑，“往往事实的真相不只有一个，原因就是你选择听谁的解释。”

“所以呢，你想说要我选择你么？”

“65分钟之内，我家。从我把地址发给你的一刻开始计时。”

电话挂断了，紧接着过来一条短信。

 

“F***”，sergi低声骂了句，在屋子里转悠两圈后走到衣柜前。

“要去找amat么？”

“你醒了？”sergi吓了一跳。

 “你打电话很吵啊。”marc的声音里挂着浓浓的鼻音，他抬手把敷在额头上的降温贴撕下来，“sergi很在意我跟alvaro做了什么么？”

“是的。”

“我揍了他，然后他开车去海边带我跳海，最后我活着回来但是高烧39度。”

“没了么。”

“你期待些什么？我和他上床？和你和他一样？”

“是的。”sergi说，“这样我就不必在忍受‘我背叛了你’那恶心的内疚感了。”

“过来。”marc说。

Sergi走过去，坐在marc旁边。

“高潮的时候叫了我的名字？”marc一把把sergi拉倒压在身下，用膝盖不用分说的掰开他的大腿内侧顶在上面，“是这样么？”

“是的。”

Marc笑了笑，从sergi身上翻下去，“好了，现在可以和你的amat医生约会去了，天才小作家。”

Sergi从床上下来，捡起刚刚个胳膊上滑下去的外套，穿好。

“marc，你能告诉我我和你，究竟是什么关系么？”

“兄弟。”marc的眼睛半闭着，似乎快要睡着了。

“恩，那我出门了，药放在床头柜上。”

“路上小心。”

“恩。”

 

Sergi坐进出租车的时候，短信的铃声又响了起来。

“还有49分钟。亲爱的小作家。”

“别再试图威胁我！”sergi直接给amat打过去，恶狠狠的吼道。

“除非你有不让人威胁到的本事。”amat淡定的说，“还有48分钟。”

 

一阵巨大的门响。

“门没锁。”里面人的声音倒是平静得很。

“装模作样的狗屁医生！”sergi像是要拆掉那扇门一样拉开它，“滚出来！”

“你来了，”amat端着咖啡杯踱着脚步走出来，他低头看了一眼手表，“不错，现在还剩下7分钟。”

Sergi走过去，夺下他手里的咖啡杯，摔得粉碎。

Amat看了一眼地上的碎片和咖啡渍，抬起头说：“这么着急听哥哥和之前上过床的哥哥的朋友到底发生什么了么？”

“真相是哪一个我从来都不在乎。”sergi冷冷的看这amat，“但是我讨厌废话多又装腔作势的家伙。”

“真有性格，”amat勾住sergi的衣领狠狠把他拽到自己胸前，“不愧是我看上的人。”

“放开我。”

“怎么会，”amat似笑非笑的勾起嘴角，“我撒了这么大的谎把你骗来，你想我会这么这么轻易的放开你么。”

“你想怎么样？”

“看不出来么，”amat伏在sergi耳边轻声说：“当然是上了你。”

“哼，”sergi冷笑了声，忽然一拳把amat打翻在地，他骑跪在amat的身上，“在这之前我有必要告诉你，marc除了教会我做爱，还教会我该怎么用拳头修理恶心的家伙。”

“可是你的心里，并不是完全喜欢你的那个哥哥。”amat轻轻吐出一句话。

Sergi的表情变了变。

“我说对了么。”amat说。

“那么…”sergi说，“我心里剩下的部分，你说该是谁呢？”

“你自己。”

“哈，”sergi笑，“你的意思是说，我不配拥有完整的恋爱么。”

“爱情不配拥有你。”amat抬起手摸了摸sergi的脸颊，“你心里清楚的，在你的心里，任何人的分量也多不过你。”

“那又怎么样？”

“无所谓。”amat笑笑，“只要sergi你是契合我心里那个预留的位置就好了。”

“可是我的心里可没有什么狗屁的预留位置。”

“这跟我没关系。”

“我讨厌你。”

“我也不喜欢你。”

“那你还——”

“我爱你。”

Sergi撑在地砖上的手肘滑了一下。

“我爱你，”amat抓着sergi的肩头吻了吻他的胸骨，“比你爱自己少了一点，比你爱你哥哥多了一点。”

“所以呢？”sergi看着他。

“跟我在一起吧，我打赌你不会选错。”

“你现在是在说服我么？”

“算是吧。”

“我说了，我讨厌别人威胁我。而说服是一种变相的威胁。”sergi拍拍amat的脸蛋站起来。

“要走了么？”amat问。

“我讨厌全是书的房间。”sergi整理了一下衣装，伸手开门。“不过你说的事情我可以考虑看看。”

“和我在一起这件事么？”

Sergi瞥了一眼amat，“在此之前，你闭起嘴巴等着就好了。”

“我相信你会好好选择的。”

“哼。”sergi冷笑了声，推门走掉。


	15. Chapter 15

marc进来的时候，marti正背着他整理花瓶。

“嗨”marc想拍拍marti的肩膀，可手伸出一半又停下来，“在干什么？”

“把花瓣摘下来，然后晒干装进袋子里，”marti头也不抬专注于手里的工作，“这样就算冬天来了大家也可以拥有这些小家伙，虽然只有香气。”

“我来吧。”marc卷了卷袖子，“你别扎到手。”

“啊…”marti看了看marc摇摇头，“不用啦，我会等alvaro来了帮我的。”

“alvaro？”marc皱皱眉，“为什么要等他？”

“因为这些家伙和alvaro是好朋友。”marti指了指门口，“sergi他来了。”

Marc看了一眼门口正走进来的sergi，走过去，“marti我不知道这是不是就是你认真考虑过的新的生活，如果说是，我会支持你的。”

“谢谢你。”marti注视着marc的背影，说。

“和出版商谈的怎么样？”marc问sergi。

“还不错。”sergi耸耸肩蜷进椅子里，“你的初恋情人脸色看起来不大好呢。”

“连ｓｅｒｇｉ也看得出来？”

＂别把我说的好像个白痴．＂ｓｅｒｇｉ白了他一眼，＂他那个脸色，任谁都看得出来吧．＂

＂说的是．．．＂ｍａｒｃ若有所思的望着ｍａｒｔｉ的微低的侧脸，“该怎么办．．．”

“ｍａｒｃ很担心么？”ｓｅｒｇｉ说。

“恩．．．”

“如果换做是我呢？ｍａｒｃ你会不——”

“闭嘴，”ｍａｒｃ狠狠的打断他：“你知道我最讨厌你说的这种狗屁如果。”

“是么，”ｓｅｒｇｉ瞟了一眼门口，“他来了。”

ｍａｒｃ扭过头，看见带着白色消毒口罩的ａｌｖａｒｏ和ａｍａｔ一起进来。

“‘他’是指哪一个？”ｍａｒｃ偏过头，在ｓｅｒｇｉ耳边小声问。

“你可以猜，”ｓｅｒｇｉ笑着，“我给你三次机会。”

“比起毫无意义的猜，我宁愿选择毫无意义的等。”ｍａｒｃ拍拍ｓｅｒｇｉ的头站起来，“不过相反的，我也给你三次机会选择。”

“我讨厌选择。”ｓｅｒｇｉ轻声啐了句。

 

“你怎么样？”ｍａｒｃ拍了拍ａｌｖａｒｏ的肩膀，上下打量了他一圈，“死不了吧？”

“大概。”ａｌｖａｒｏ浓浓的鼻音从口罩后面透过来。

“你好，ａｍａｔ医生。”ｍａｒｃ朝他点点头。

然而ａｍａｔ并没有像往常一样回应，他的视线越过ｍａｒｃ，落在远处ｓｅｒｇｉ的身上。

ｍａｒｃ瞥了一眼ａｍａｔ的视线方向，“前几天ａｍａｔ医生和我弟弟的约会不太成功么？那孩子回来以后一脸不高兴的样子呢。”

“因为他讨厌选择。”ａｍａｔ微笑着，“ｃｒｉｓｔｉａｎ就在后面，我们差不多可以开始了。”

“从一开始，这个游戏就并不只是为了ａｌｖａｒｏ才召集的吧。”ｍａｒｃ忽然说。

“没错，”ａｍａｔ脱下风衣搭在旁边的衣架上，“是为了我们所有人，当然，也包括你，还有我。”

“如果ａｍａｔ可以找到心仪的对象的话，我恭喜你。”ｍａｒｃ的脸上在笑，又无法称之为笑。

“我会好好收着ｍａｒｃ的恭喜的，希望你也是。”

“我不需要。”

“也许吧。”ａｍａｔ笑笑，“ｃｒｉｓｔｉａｎ进来了，让我们开始吧。”

“好啊。”ｍａｒｃ看了一眼正在帮ｍａｒｔｉ摘玫瑰花瓣的ａｌｖａｒｏ和正走过去的ｃｒｉｓ，“那就麻烦ａｍａｔ医生主持了。”

“没问题。”ａｍａｔ对ｍａｒｃ做了一个“请回”的手势，回过身叫道：“各位，我们要开始了。”

 

“今天是第四轮了呢。”待到大家安静下来，ｍａｒｔｉ站起来说：“所以今天我们改改方式吧。”他掏出４张牌，彩色ｊｏｋｅｒ和黑白ｊｏｋｅｒ，“各位当中，我还没有抽到的是ｓｅｒｇｉ和ａｍａｔ，那么——”他把彩色黑白各一张摆在自己跟前，另外两张推到中间，“二位和我抽到一样的，就是本轮的ｃｏｕｐｌｅ了。”

ｍａｒｔｉ说完，立刻抽了一张。

彩色ｊｏｋｅｒ。

ａｍａｔ看了ｓｅｒｇｉ一眼，伸手拿过一张牌。

也是彩色的。

“我没必要再掀牌了。”ｓｅｒｇｉ看了一眼ａｍａｔ的牌面，说道。

ｍａｒｔｉ默默的把自己的两张牌交给ｓｅｒｇｉ，“那么由ｓｅｒｇｉ决定下一组的人选吧。”

“哼”ｓｅｒｇｉ接过牌丢在ｍａｒｃ面前：“明摆着备选的对象只有你一个，要怪就怪你的初恋情人定的规则吧。”

“幸好我还可以有机会二选一。”ｍａｒｃ看了看眼前

倒插着的两张牌，抓起一张。

黑白ｊｏｋｅｒ。

“你先来好了。”ｓｅｒｇｉ指指ｃｒｉｓ。

ｃｒｉｓ看了ｍａｒｃ一眼，“大多数的悲剧，都是因为不合时宜的言不由衷造成的。”他伸手掀起一张牌。

彩色ｊｏｋｅｒ。

“多多指教了。”ｍａｒｃ朝ｓｅｒｇｉ伸出手。

“指教你什么？”ｓｅｒｇｉ握住ｍａｒｃ的手，问。

“选择。”

 

“我也请你多多指教了。”ａｌｖａｒｏ走到ｃｒｉｓ跟前，向他伸出右手。

“．．．”ｍａｒｔｉ扭头看了看ｃｒｉｓ，没说话。

“多多指教。”ｃｒｉｓ握了握ａｌｖａｒｏ的手。

“现在终于再也感受不到ｃｒｉｓ的温度了。”ａｌｖａｒｏ俯下身，在ｃｒｉｓ的耳边说完，转身回到自己的座位。

“多多指教。”ｍａｒｔｉ抓着ａｍａｔ的手握了握。

“．．．好。”被ｍａｒｔｉ的手握住的瞬间，ａｍａｔ的脸色忽然变了变又马上恢复，他笑了笑：“我也感觉不到ｍａｒｔｉ的温度呢。因为我不被ｍａｒｔｉ你喜欢吗？”

“不是啦，”ｍａｒｔｉ把手缩回去朝ａｍａｔ吐吐舌头，“因为我是言不由衷的罪人，不被喜欢的那个，是我才对。”

ｃｒｉｓ的脸色青白的没有一丝血色，他死死的抓住ｍａｒｔｉ的手，“告诉我你怎么样了！”

“别担心，”ｍａｒｔｉ笑着松开ｃｒｉｓ紧握的手，“该来的总会要来的。”

 

弥漫着蔷薇花香的ｐｕｂ，此刻只有鬼魅一般的寂静。


	16. Chapter 16

睡梦中的cris手指忽然抽动了一下。

似乎在床边的某个地方，有一双记忆中经历过的双手正在那里，没有任何敌意，只是安安静静的注视着自己。

Cris花了半分钟缓冲自己睡意正浓的警戒，慢慢睁开眼睛。

“alvaro？”他使劲眨了眨眼睛，叫了一声。

“糟糕，你竟然醒过来了呢。”alvaro跪坐在床头附近，两只手抓着cris的被角，下颏抵在枕头沿上，“不过看你睡觉还真累。”

“你怎么进来的？”cris试着做起来却被alvaro按下去。

“曾经我也在这里住过103天的。”alvaro从枕头底下掏出一枚银色的钥匙，“cris的东西我一样都没随便丢掉过。”

“这么晚了你来找我有事么？”cris也不再勉强着要起来，他的脸色看上去很疲惫，像是几天几夜没合眼。

“找你约会算不算有事？”

Cris看了alvaro一眼，把手伸向床头柜上的手机。

“凌晨3点46分23秒。”alvaro说。

“…你不是知道的很清楚么。”cris深吸了口气，说。

“以前你可不是这样的。”alvaro把手从被角上拿下来垫在下颏上，“全公司只有一个办公室还亮着灯，那一定是tello总监您的了。”

“我这几天很累。”

“因为你的marti么？”alvaro爬上cris的床坐在他身上，低下头捧着他的脸，“刚刚你睡着的时候，叫了好几次marti的名字。”

“……”

“很担心他么？”alvaro慢慢靠近cris，直至贴上他干燥的开始起皮的嘴唇上，他一字一顿地：“他快要死掉了，对么？”

“他只是生了点小病罢了，marti的身体一向不算好。”cris没有躲开，任由alvaro的气息温吞的打在脸上。

“血友病病变。”

Cris的神色变了变，“他跟你说了么。”

Alvaro摇摇头，“我亲爱的cris，你的天使也许…就要离开你了。”

“他会没事的。”

“也许会因为一场小感冒，也许也是体内的大出血——”

“我说了他会没事的！”cris吼道，他的眼睛变得像一头被人偷去领地的猎豹一样怒火汹汹。

Alvaro下意识的用左手撑住要倒下的身体，他抬起头怔怔的看了cris几秒钟，笑了。

“我现在有点明白自己就算是死也想喜欢你的理由了。”他站起来走到床头的另一侧靠着高耸的铁质床架坐在cris身边，“我爱着的，是那个全心全意爱着marti的cris。”

“是么。”cris坐起来，从床头柜里翻出一盒丑的剩一半的香烟，他想了想，从里面抽了两支出来。“给？”

“谢了。”alvaro轻轻向左边勾起嘴角，他一贯表达友善的方式，低下头，把其中一只烟叼在嘴上。

Cris沉默着，给alvaro和自己的烟点上火。

“我以为你流了那么多血以后会戒掉了呢。”

“有没有啤酒？”alvaro抽了一口烟，问cris。

“你自己去冰箱看看吧。”

Alvaro跳下床，不一会握着一罐上边还沾着冷凝水的啤酒罐回来。

“晓得你是永远都不记得买个烟灰缸回来的。”

“在家的时间能有多久呢。”cris接过alvaro递过来的酒罐，朝里面弹了弹烟灰，“有它就够了。”

“你和他还真不一样呢。”alvaro朝着天花板吐了一个类似玫瑰花瓣的烟圈，“知道么cris，两年前我注意到你，其实是因为marti。”

Cris扭头看看他。

“在你跳槽到我们公司的第二个月的某一天，我在你办公桌上看到了一张画像，一张marti侧脸的背影的素描。”

“你怎么认定是我画的？”

“每个人的画风都有他独特的风格，cris总监。”alvaro用手肘拐了他一下，“虽然除此之外我再没见你画过任何素描。”

“…那确实是我画的。”

“我从没见过那样深刻的爱。”alvaro说：“我啊，从小就很受欢迎，爱着我的男人女人，多的数不过来。”他扭过头，对cris自嘲的笑笑：“不过从未有人像这样爱过我。”

“将来会有的。”

“但是不会是你。”

Cris愣住一会，轻轻的点点头。

“真无情。”alvaro笑笑，“不对，应该说是专情才对。不过到现在已经都无所谓了。”alvaro仰着头举起右臂，“后来我偷偷把那张素描图拿走了。”

“…原来是你。”

“我在那张A4纸的背面，画了一幅自画像。”alvaro朝cris晃晃手，“用我的右手。”

“我也从不知道你会画画。”

“以后都不会了。”alvaro低下头，“我只有右手可以。”

“医生说你的右手以后真的都不能具有行动力了么？”

Alvaro点点头，“这或许就是命中注定。”他看着cris，“那个时候，我想把marti擦掉，在上面重新画上你的样子，可是当我拿着橡皮对准marti的脸时，我停住了。”

“为什么？”

“在那一刹那，我想我见到了天使。”

Alvaro掐灭手上的烟蒂丢在刚才那个酒罐里，接着忽然跨坐在cris的小腹上。他抱着cris的后脑，紧紧的盯着他。

“cris，我，要把你的天使抢走了。”

“你爱他么？”

“我想我爱。”

Cris的手抚上alvaro右手腕上那道不曾愈合的伤疤，轻轻摸了摸，“让我告诉你两件事吧alvaro。”

“你说。”

“第一，marti他不是什么天使，至少不是我的天使，但是我爱他。第二，alvaro你，从头到尾爱着的人，是你自己。”

“…你说得对cris。”alvaro抓着cris的手慢慢松开，“人在死前想到的那个人，才是心中所爱。然而每一次我快要死掉的时候，脑中想到的那个人，只有自己。”他抬起头，“cris你呢？你会想到谁？marti么？”

“我每时每刻想到的那个人，都只有他一个人而已。”

“是么…”alvaro笑了，“不过他最后，选择的人竟然是我。”  
“而我选择放他走，跟他所选择的任何别人。”

“真的忍受的了？”

“男人对于心爱的人是没有招架之力的。”cris难得的露出一丝微笑，反而让alvaro苦涩的有点心疼。

“我不会让他死的。”alvaro说，“只有被他看着，我才觉得自己是活着的。”

“你…和他，都不能死。”

“我被你这同情的爱意感动的快要哭了。”alvaro笑着，“cris，给他一个吻吧，我会替他好好收藏，在他需要你的时候拿出来给他。”他捧着cris的脸，“求你，别再犹豫，尽管这是一个拙劣到有些可笑的借口。”

“那就拜托你替他好好收着，谢谢你，alvaro。”cris吻上alvaro还沾着淡淡烟草味道的嘴唇，这个时候，不只是从哪一方的口中传来一句模糊暧昧的话。

我爱你。

 


	17. Chapter 17

刚巡过房回到办公室的amat被护士站新来的漂亮实习生告知有一位客人在候诊室等了很久了。

“候诊室？”amat回想着自己今天的预约表，问那个姑娘：“他有说过他叫什么么？”

“没有，”那个姑娘摇摇头，“他只说他是amat医生您的好朋友。”

“好朋友？”amat蹙着眉头想了想，这时他注意 到那个漂亮实习生的脸上带着几分有些兴奋的红晕。

“一个很漂亮的男生，不过他的脸色看起来可不大好。”

“marti…”amat自言自语道，他笑着吻了下姑娘的脸颊，“我知道是谁了，谢谢你。”

“不谢…”姑娘摸摸自己发烫的脸蛋，想：“原来那个漂亮男生叫marti啊…他是amat医生的男朋友吗？难得看到amat医生一幅很开心的样子呢。”

 

“marti怎么会来？”amat大步过去，“我们去对面的咖啡店聊吧，等我去把工作安排一下。”

“可以在这里吗？”marti仰着头一副兴奋的样子，“我真喜欢这里。”

“是么，”amat插着兜看着marti，“那我们就在这里。”

“看，”marti给amat指着大厅墙壁上的浮雕，“那个好漂亮。曾经我的一个朋友很喜欢浮雕，他刻的浮雕是全世界最美的，还有他的画…”marti怔了一下有些不好意思的对amat笑笑，“抱歉，忍不住想起一些以前的事情来。Amat可以带我参观这里吗？”

“想参观医院的，marti也许你是世界上第一个。”amat问：“marti想先去哪里？”

“amat来决定好了。”marti笑笑。

“恩…那就从上至下一层一层的来吧，”amat挠挠头，“抱歉，做导游这种事我还是初次…”

“amat我——”

“怎么了marti？”amat有些惊异，在他的印象里marti一直都是安静从容的，而刚刚那一瞬的慌乱，是怎么回事？

“我…想先去alvaro曾经住过的病房看看…”

“…没问题。”amat轻轻说着拉住marti的手，“在20层，我们上去吧。”

“谢谢你…”

Amat只是笑着点点头，然而从掌心传来的marti冰凉的虚汗让amat的心沉了一下。

 

“到了。”出了电梯，amat指了指护士中心站的左侧，“就在那边最里面的房间。”

“重患室…吗。”marti抬头看了看信息牌上的字，“amat，是不是进到这个里面的人…再也没有能再出来的？”

“…是有的。”amat说：“比如说alvaro。”

“因为alvaro他是个大好人。”marti走的很慢，一边环顾着和家中差别无二的全白色的墙壁，“死神没有资格抢走他。”

“marti也一样。”amat替他打开重患室门上的小窗口，“你是上帝派来的天使，或许等到很久很久以后上帝他很想念你的时候，他会选择在一个开满花的春天里把你带回去。但是，”amat盯着marti：“决不是现在。”

“呐amat，”marti透过那扇小窗口直直的看着里面，“那个得血友病的女孩，她死的时候是什么样子的？”

“割腕，因为他的血小板数几乎为零，最终大出血而死。”amat想了想，还是选择诚实的告诉marti。

“为什么她会自杀？”

“血友病癌变，她受不了病发时那种从骨髓中传来的痛苦。”

marti关上小窗口，手指却还紧紧勾在那个银色的锁环上。他问amat：“她…死去的时候很难看吗？”

“不算很丑，可是她生前是个非常标致的女人，生动又美好。”

“amat医生…我死的时候，也会变得很丑吧。”marti抵着门蹲下，缩成一个小团，“变丑什么的还真是讨厌呢…”

“所以你不能死啊，”amat走过去跪坐在地上张开手臂环抱住marti，他可以清楚地感觉到marti细瘦的背上一条条嶙峋的肋骨。“若是你死掉的话，会惹很多人哭的，比如我们科室新来的漂亮的护士小姐。”

“我不想死，真的，一点都不想。”藏在amat怀里的marti忽然就哭得像一只还没断奶就被抛弃的3周半的小猫，“我还有很多事想做，我还有很多话想要和他说，我害怕现在这个只能跟他说再见的自己——”

“别怕…”amat拍着marti的背轻轻安慰他。

“只有和alvaro在一起，我才觉得自己还是活着的。”marti止住抽泣，从amat怀里爬出来，仰着头问他：“alvaro他…那个时候也很难看吗？”

“一点也不，”amat笑笑，“他被推进抢救室的时候既没有喊叫‘医生救我吧’也没有喊‘让我去死’这些话，所以，那些狰狞痛苦的表情从始至终都没出现在他的脸上，甚至在抢救成功之后被送来这里，打点滴，吃药，一直都是安安静静的。仿佛生与死对他来说已经没有任何区别了。”

“可能也只有alvaro他才能真的做到知之生死。”

“跟alvaro走吧，你们会一起，见到一个新的生活。”

“这句话amat也对alvaro说过吧。”

“不，”amat摇摇头，“是他这样对我说的。”amat把marti从地上拉起来，“alvaro他说，只有在marti的身边，他才能感觉到自己还活着。”

“…一样的…”marti瞪大眼睛，情不自禁的说了句。

“所以他跟我说想要把你抢走。”amat说，“这大概是alvaro第一次这么任性的想去做一件事情。”

“为了cris割腕不是更任性吗？”marti的精神好了一点，跟amat开了个玩笑。

“并不是因为cris。”amat的表情忽然认真起来，“这只是我为了办这个love shuffle编造的理由？”

“真的？”marti捂着嘴一脸不可置信，“为什么？”

“应该是说我利用了alvaro，而他是个善良的烂好人，他竟然默许了这样无理的请求。”

“我并不太懂。”

“请为我保留这个秘密吧。”amat的食指轻轻贴在marti的嘴唇上，“也许有一天，alvaro会替我转述给marti你听。”

“虽然我很好奇，不过…我答应你。但是我有一个条件。”

“是什么？”

“也许将来的某一天，告诉我的那个人，一定要是你。”

“好，我答应你。但是我也有一个条件和你交换。”

“狡猾的医生。”

“是很狡猾。”amat笑着，“我的条件是，这个‘将来的某一天’，必须是在十年以后。”

“…我答应你。”

“那一言为定。”amat说。

“好。”marti笑着，“amat，我现在就要去找alvaro了，再见。”

“恩，再见。”amat朝marti挥挥手，却发现他停下来。

“amat，sergi是个很难搞的小朋友，你要加油啊。”marti冲amat吐吐舌头。

“啊——”

没等amat说完，marti已经头也不回的跑掉了。

 

“其实什么都清楚的那一个，是你吧。”amat愣了一下，微微扬起嘴角。


	18. Chapter 18

“sergi——”浴室里的marc扯着他那感冒尚未痊愈的铜锣嗓子喊道。

“干什么？”两分钟后sergi叉着腰出现在浴室门口，懒洋洋的问。

“咳咳——沐浴露，我要沐浴露。”

“没了。”

“那你去买。”

“我很忙。”

“去买。”

“……”sergi的脸色变得难看的要命，他绷着脸，把自己脱得精光，看也不看的跳到浴缸里。

“你——”

“闭嘴，”sergi恶狠狠的堵住marc的最，面露残暴：“我的文章现在遇到瓶颈了，你最好别烦我。”

“真少有呢。”marc转了转身体把sergi抱在怀里，在他的头上倒了一大堆洗发精慢慢揉搓，“这次写了什么？”

“变态医生和天才作家的危险游戏。”sergi用手指戳了把头上的泡沫抹在marc脸上，“很不错吧。”

“推理小说么？”

“不，”sergi转过头，“恋爱小说。”

“不是讨厌写什么狗屁恋爱么。”marc把sergi的头转回去，遮着他的额头拎着旁边的花洒小心翼翼的冲洗，“让我猜猜…是sergi恋爱了么？”

“…也许吧。”sergi用手捋了捋头发，这个时候他发现头上的花洒已经不见了。

“生气了么。”sergi转过身，眯着眼睛似笑非笑的看着marc问。

“没有。”

“你应该生气的。”sergi的手指顺着marc润湿的眉毛抹过去，“让我知道至少到现在我不是自作多情。”

“sergi，”marc抓住他正在抚摸自己脸颊的左手，“你和我之间的关系，并不是单单的恋爱，这件事我认为你是知道的。”

“恩，你说了的，是兄弟。”

“那你认为真的也只是兄弟这么单纯么？”marc掐住sergi的喉咙把他推进水里，大腿顺势卡住他的脚踝。

“不是。”sergi挣扎着从水里出来，他狠狠的揽住marc的脖颈使他贴近自己，他小声的，在marc耳边说：“不过17岁之前我真的以为弟弟被哥哥上是天经地义的。”

“那现在呢？”marc的手指顺着sergi的大腿根摸索到后庭，一根根的慢慢插入，“开始觉得哥哥是个变态了么？”

“不能自拔。”sergi忽然握住marc的下体，“进来，现在！”

“不能自拔么，”marc不怀好意的勾起嘴角，“真巧，我也是。”

“你？”sergi调整着姿势，眼睑下泛起的红晕 在热气逐渐消失的浴室显得愈发明显，他哈着气，眼中的笑意是道不明的嘲讽：“你是欲求不满吧。”

“随便你怎么说，大作家。”marc埋下头，用舌尖轻轻舔舐sergi的小腹，sergi本能的打了个激灵，被marc握在手里套弄的下体不受控制的射出来。

Marc停下正在拼命抽插的身体，把手从水里伸出来看看，笑笑，“欲求不满的那个，是sergi才对吧。”

“混蛋…嘶——”sergi的喘息很浓重可音气弱的厉害，“快点，不许停！”

“真是个任性的小孩。”marc再次俯下身，力道和速度却远超过刚才，“怎么，alvaro和amat都没法满足你么？”

“恩…”sergi的眼神开始变得迷茫而涣散，他紧紧抓着marc的臂膀身体产的厉害，“哥哥..我要到了..”

“哈..我也是..”marc加快了速率，浴缸的水随着他和sergi激烈的抽动溅的一地。

“啊——————”不计其数的，marc和sergi同时到达高潮。

“我爱你sergi…”

 

水已经开始变凉了，可是他们两个人只是沉默的抱着，谁也没有要起身的意思。

“想好什么时候走了么？”marc托着sergi的后腰，把他抱的更近一点。

“你希望是什么时候？”

“你从小都是这样。”marc撩起手抚在sergi脸上，水很凉，他的手掌却是温热软润的，“你喜欢提问，讨厌回答；喜欢填空题却讨厌选择题。”

“怪你从来都纵容我这样去做。”sergi吻着marc的手指尖，缓慢细碎，“这次也一样纵容我吧，或许是最后一次也说不定。”

“让我来决定自己哪天被抛弃么？你还真残忍。”marc苦笑了下，骤冷的空气中忍不住打着寒战。

“这样好点了么。”sergi抬起腰，轻轻地握住marc因为寒冷而站立的下体慢慢放进自己身体，“我和你明明都出生在冬天，而你总是很怕冷。”

“以后也会一直向现在这样怕冷，但是你还能像现在这样温暖我么？”

“不能。”

“真无情呢。”marc挪动身体，让自己进入的更深一些，“alvaro说的没错，你确实是个被撒旦摸过的小孩。”

“那哥哥害怕么，撒旦。”

“怕，但是你是我弟弟，你和我流的是相同的血。”marc吻了吻sergi的嘴唇，“从出生的那一刻，有很多东西已经是决定好了的。”

“比如说——”sergi凝视着marc：“我的身体，永远都属于我的哥哥，你。”

“以后呢？”

“永远都是。”sergi一字一顿地，“marc，我不会让任何人进到我的身体里来的，它是你的。”

“alvaro呢？”

“我推开了。”

“amat呢？”

“哥哥，”sergi慢慢的站起来，热雾散去之后sergi的表情是前所未有的清晰，“我想知道，谈恋爱究竟是一种什么感觉，然而这种感觉哥哥永远也不能给我。”

“你走吧。”

“哥哥都不留我么？”

“留了的话你会真的留下来么？”

“不会。”

“所以…你走吧，趁着我还可以好好跟你说这句话之前。”

“好。”sergi点点头，“哥哥可以永远都记得我的身体么？”

“不可以。”marc摇摇头，“我希望…有一天sergi可以遇到一份百分百的恋爱，把你的心，连同你的身体一并交给他的恋爱。”

“不会有的。因为我的心里，只能装下两个人，一个是你，一个是我自己。”

“总有一天，那个我会从你的心里慢慢消失被另一个人所替代，或许是amat，或许是其他什么人。”

“万一占满我的，是我自己怎么办？”sergi蹲下来怔怔的看着marc：“知道么marc，我，是我的心魔。”

“sergi”marc坐起来扳住他的肩膀：“你的心魔不是你，是我才对。”

“…也许吧。”sergi说着从浴缸中出去，“哥哥想知道后来变态医生和天才作家的结局吗？”

“没有结局。”

“真不愧是我的忠实读者。”sergi笑了下，“说真的我应该恨你才对。”

“恨吧，希望可以比爱多一点。”

“谁知道。”sergi推开门头也没回的走掉了。

 

“阿嚏——”marc揉了揉鼻子，眼泪呛得他有些透不过气。

“水真冷。”他看着浴室板，轻轻的说。

 


	19. Chapter 19

正在画画的marti忽然听到一阵急促激烈的门铃声。

他很疑惑，虽然装了门铃，不过有人去按还是第一次。他放下彩盘走过去，声音很小的问了句，“请问你是——”

“sergi.roberto。快开门，我要冻死了。”

“sergi？”marti打开门，“你怎么找到——”

“打电话问alvaro。”sergi没好气的走进去，“为什么没有人告诉我这半山腰上和室内的温度差的这么多！”

“你…要喝茶吗？我去煮…”marti有些手足无措的，“你等一下。”

“我不要放什么玫瑰花糖，我讨厌甜的东西。”

“…好。”marti愣了一下，转身进了厨房。

 

“你脾气还真好。”

“恩？”正在准备煮茶工具的marti听到声音回过头，发现sergi站在后面歪着头正看着他。

“换做是我的话一定揍扁他，这样无理取闹的家伙。”

“那你希望我揍扁你吗？”marti笑了一下，把沸腾的水壶从炉台上拿下来，“不过我现在也许没那种力气了。”

“你快要死了么？”sergi坐在门口的冰箱旁边，托着下巴问marti。

“也许吧。”marti低着头略掉初茶，问sergi：“要加牛奶吗？”

“要。”sergi使劲点头。

“喝茶要加牛奶的sergi总算有些像个小孩子。”marti走过去摸摸坐在冰箱下面sergi的头，抬手打开冰箱的上层拿了牛奶出来。

“可是因为快要死掉就离开自己喜欢的人的你，比起我更加孩子气。”

“…”marti握着牛奶盒，若有所思的盯着地面，半晌，轻轻地说了句：“alvaro说的吗？”

“不是，是我自己猜到的。”sergi站起来拍拍裤子，走到炉台旁边的小桌前，小心翼翼的端着茶杯盘，“我出生以来还是第一次做这种事。”

“让我来吧。”marti过去要接。

“不要。”sergi径直端出去，“我不想以后想起和你最后一次见面全是些对你不起的事。”

“sergi怎么猜到的？”

“啊？”sergi把茶杯盘放到画架上，握着一杯滚烫的红茶刚刚蜷进旁边的藤椅时，听见marti幽幽的声音传过来。“说猜好像不太准确…”他捧着茶杯似是沉吟了一番，“该说是我的本能。”

“本能？我想我不太懂你的意思…”marti走过来坐在sergi旁边的原木长椅上，伸手拿了一杯茶。

“不也说不明白这究竟是怎么一回事，”sergi的表情忽然变得认真凝重起来：“你就好像是另一个我一样，从我第一次见到你的时候这种奇怪的感觉就一直一直涌上来。”

“虽然我不太懂你的话…不过——”marti低头想了想，“这也许是某种命运般的情投意合？”

“不，”sergi摇摇头，“你就好像我的镜子般，但并不是镜中影那种虚幻的东西。你是个生动的让我胆寒的真实的存在。”

“所以，你能知道我的任何心意么。”

“是的，不需要任何猜测，就好像你的那些想法自动跑进我的脑中一样。”

“真是个爱胡思乱想的小孩。”marti忽然咯咯的笑起来，“或许是因为小作家你的职业习惯吧。”他笑够了，手搭在小腹上半躺在木椅中，“这应该就是我和你在某种精神或是什么的层面很吻合吧，类似于…soulmate的存在。”

“soulmate…么…”sergi想了想，“我不知道，不过有一件事我应该让你知道，你是marc的初恋情人我应该恨透你才对，可是我一点也没有。”

“为什么？”

“不知道，或许对我来说，你是比marc更亲密的存在，就好像是我自己。”sergi喝光那杯已经凉的腻味的红茶，不耐烦的挠挠头，“我讨厌跟人解释，你明白就算不明白也无所谓了！”

“不知道为什么，我好像明白了一些。”marti看着sergi，“我现在的心情sergi能够感觉到吗？”

“莫名其妙的开心对吗？”sergi下意识的别过脸，然而腾起的红晕却掩盖不住。

“是呀！”marti兴奋的拍手，“真的呢！原来我的心情，一直被人好好的感受到，好的，坏的，开心的不开心的，自私的，阴暗的…这种感觉让我…真的让我…”

“很幸福。”sergi和marti同时说道。

Marti愣了一下，对sergi笑笑。

“我可不想感觉的，是它们擅自跑到这里面来的。”sergi指了指自己的脑袋，“所以作为交换条件，你必须答应我一件事。”

“amat医生也对我说过一样的话呢。”marti望着sergi的目光意味深长，“或许你们真的会很适合也说不定。”

“谁要跟他适合。”sergi白了他一眼。

“不是为了amat医生连marc都甩掉了吗。”

“把marc甩掉了吗…”sergi有些恍惚的望着外面那片已经枯萎的玫瑰花丛，“其实我——”

“是因为爱他才离开他。”marti说。

Sergi惊讶的，看了看marti。

“sergi说的没错，我和你之间，的确有种微妙的不可言喻的默契感。”

“是指我们都抛弃了最喜欢的那个人么。”

“但是我跟你并不尽其然相同呢。”marti低着头，“sergi是想去感受一段真实的恋爱，而我却是为了要和我的爱人告别。”

“不许不一样。”sergi说。

“恩？”

“所以我要你答应我一件事。”sergi走过来，轻轻跪坐在marti腿边，仰着头，“不许死，然后，和alvaro谈一场不输给过去的真的恋爱。”

“我…还可以吗？”

“可以，”sergi笃定的点点头，“因为我还没想死。我不会允许你的那些黏黏腻腻的小心思擅自的钻进我的脑子有擅自的跑出去。”

“要是我不答应你的条件偷偷死掉怎么办？”

“那我就去地狱把你拖回来揍扁。”

“真嚣张的小孩。”

“因为我哥哥说，我是撒旦的小孩。”sergi抓着marti搭在膝盖上松垮的白色绒线衫，“所以不许死。”

marti俯下身，抚摸着不同自己sergi圆润柔软的脸颊，深深地注视他：“如果我是marc，是sergi的哥哥就好了。”

“可是我/你讨厌这种‘如果’。”

“真是让人恶心的默契。”sergi不同以往，笑的纯粹又明亮。“是么，soulmate？”

“为什么讨厌自己？”marti的问题来的像是没有头绪。‘

“不知道，”sergi闭起眼睛趴在marti的膝盖上，“或许因为我占用了我心里原本应该全部属于我哥哥的地方。”

“可是最终你还是遵从了自己的意志不是吗。”

Sergi抬起头，“所以你也一样。选择和alvaro一起离开，是因为知道只有他才会帮你实现最后的愿望，对吗？”

“嘘——”marti把手轻轻的放在嘴唇上。

“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

空旷的屋子里响起两个不同的声音。

 

Sergi想，这也许是这一生里第一次也是最后一次与自己相视而笑。


	20. Chapter 20

“恢复的蛮好。”amat摘下头上的透视镜，抬起alvaro的右手腕看了看：“这里也愈合的差不多了。”

“最近感觉不到疼了，不过还是不能活动。”alvaro有些费力的抬起右手晃了晃，“顶多可以做到这种程度。”

“有一点后悔了么？”amat问。

Alvaro摇摇头，“这也许是我做过的最对的一件事。”

“只要你这样觉得就好了。”

“这是当医生的人说出来的话吗？”

“哈哈，说的是！”amat拍了拍alvaro的肩膀，“所以我打算辞职。”

“然后呢，要去哪？”

“LA的一家研究所。”

“原来是要去美国发财。”

“都被你知道了。”

“其实是想带着sergi小弟弟逃跑吧。”alvaro笑的不怀好意。

“神经病的第六感果然都很强。”amat笑笑，“说起来，今天也是你最后一次来我这里复查了吧。”

“因为你要走了啊。”

“插科打诨在我这里是没有用的。”amat走到办公室门口的酒柜旁边，“咖啡还是酒？”

“不用了，”alvaro说，“我现在只喝茶。”

“marti的魔力真让我这个主治医生甘拜下风。”amat端着酒杯，独自喝了一口，“什么时候离开？”

“今天晚上。”

“要去哪？”

“秘密。”

“alvaro，”amat抿了口酒，“现在的你看上去，很好。”

“哪里好？”alvaro笑着，“是指现在的我看起来比较像在‘活着’吗？”

“恩，差不多是这个意思。”amat点点头，“marti怎么样？他好不好？”

“他不会死。”

“这么有把握么？”

“因为他和我打了个赌。谁先死，谁就算输。”alvaro说，“marti是个超级好胜的家伙，他才不会甘心输给我呢。”

“所以——？”

“所以我会活的很久很久，让他不得不忍着不死。”

“alvaro,可以问你一个问题么？不是作为医生，只是作为你的朋友。”amat说。  
“我会尽量回答你，amat小朋友。”

Amat笑笑，低下头，“从你看到我桌上那本折起页脚的杂志开始，你就知道这love shuffle的游戏是我假借你的名义实则为了sergi而办的吧，甚至还骗cristian说你是为了他——”

“我没怪你。”alvaro站起来，去酒柜拿了杯子给自己倒上酒，“说起来其实是我利用了amat你才对。”他端起酒杯和amat碰碰，“也许我啊，是为了和marti见面才同意amat当时你的这个主意。”

“是说从一开始你喜欢的那一个就是——”

“我也不知道。”alvaro的脸上浮现出淡淡落寞的表情，“为了一幅素描的画中人去接近那个画手，后来竟然对那个画手莫名其妙的迷恋，在这样纠缠苦闷的心情中想依靠自杀这么懦弱的方式结束，快要死的时候才发觉自己最爱的分明是自己。真蠢呢。”

“终于肯把这些话说出来了吗。”amat回碰了alvaro的酒杯，“该为我庆祝一下呢，最后一次的治疗，我终于听到你说这些。”

“是marti让我能够这么做。”alvaro低下头笑着，“从他的眼睛里我看得到坦诚真实的自己。”

“很感人的告白，虽然听的人不是marti。”

“这并不是一段表白啊。”

“那为什么要选择带着他走？”

“说的没错，这是一种选择，可仅仅是一种选择。可是…”alvaro咬了咬嘴唇，“这是一个走投无路别无他选的选择。”

“谁说选择题不能只有一个选项呢。”amat说，“又或者说…为什么一定要是选择题，我讨厌选择。”

Amat的眼神透着alvaro从不为所知的邪气诡异，那一刻像极了一个人。

Sergi.roberto。

“你呢，你从sergi小朋友的眼睛里看到什么？”alvaro抬起头，睫毛刻意的压下来，看着amat的眼神也被挡的近乎迷离。

“看到了一个执着到疯狂，阴险到变态的混蛋。”amat勾起嘴角，“可那个才是我，jordi.amat。”

“终于也被那个恶魔小作家同化了么？”

“应该说，那才是原本的我。”amat垂着眼睑笑意却不绝，“借用你的话，只有在他身边我才能感觉自己是在活着。”

“对方或许也是这么想呢。”alvaro慢慢的啐着那杯酒，表情茫然而有所思，“到最后所有以爱为名的关系都变得支离破碎，只有各取所需的相互依靠反而让关系走的更远…”

“谁知道。”amat举起酒杯，“干杯，这或许是最后一次了。”

“或许。”alvaro跟着举杯，“什么时候走？”

“同你们一样，今晚。”

Alvaro没再说话，喝干了那杯酒后把酒杯放在桌上，走到门口拉开门，朝amat摆摆手。

就此告别。

 

“真冷淡的家伙。”amat想。

这个时候电话进来了。

“sergi么。”

“和你的alvaro约过会就快点滚过来吧，我讨厌等待，特别是在机场。”

“你已经到了么？”

“所以你必须马上滚过来。”

“不跟你的marc哥哥告别了么。”

“告别？哼，别把我和我哥哥同你们相提并论。”电话那头的sergi冷笑了声，“我和他从不需要那种东西，我们从始至终都是在一起的。”

“真是让人嫉妒的血缘关系。”amat忽然笑起来，“不过被我这单薄的恋爱关系打败了呢。”

“哼。”

“机场见。”

 

 

深秋的傍晚阳光只剩下些孤单的阴影。

Cris和marc并着肩躺在曾经是marti画室的白房子里，窗前的玫瑰花已经凋谢的只剩下没有刺的花茎，衬着这颓败的日光显得格外苍白。

“好像被骗了。”marc仰着头看天花板，“marti的房子并没有他说的那样好看。”

“来的不是时候而已。”cris从裤袋里掏出烟盒，递给marc一支，“他还在的时候是很美的。”

“但是marti并没有邀请我来过。”

“他唯一邀请过的人只有alvaro一个。”

“为什么眼看着他走连一句话都不说？”marc说，“如果你留他，他会答应的。”

“那你呢？怎么不留下sergi？”

“秋天的晚上来的真早呢。”marc坐起来，把烟头摁在乳白色的地板砖上，他打开窗户趴在上面喃喃地说：“飞机，起飞了吧。”

“天快黑了。”cris跟着趴在窗口上，“走吧，机车在夜里的山坡不好开。”

“你还要霸占我的机车吗？”marc敲了下cris的头。

“你可别忘了是谁教你骑机车的。”cris毫不留情的反敲回去。

“切，”marc推了把cris的肩膀，“算我还你的人情债好了。”他回到客厅，低头捡起地上的防风夹克。再一抬头，眼前的景象让他再没办法移开目光。

“cris，看，玫瑰。”

Cris走过来，顺着marc的手看过去。

挂在墙上的一千朵玫瑰图，在这快要消逝的日光下红的各不相一，然而当cris站在画室的对面再看的时候，才发现里面的玄机。

“te amo”。

那些拼在其中的野蔷薇，marti用cris曾经最心爱的朱砂红色描了出来。

“这就是marti真正想跟你说的吧。”marc使劲吸了口气，他扭过头，发现cris死死的咬着紧攥的拳头，眼泪顺着他尖尖的下颏流的一地。

 

Cris，到了最后，我也没能从你给我的玫瑰牢笼中挣脱出来。

 

最后的日光也决绝般的消失了。

Cris把拳头上咬出的血迹用身上的T恤擦了擦，用依然带着沉重哭腔的声音说了句，“走吧。”

“恩。”marc点点头，走在前头。

 

“cris。”marc忽然转过身，他看着cris，在深蓝色的天幕背景下，他的身影显得那么孤独。

“或许我们也可以发生一点什么的。”

Cris愣了一下，抬起头。

这萧瑟的深秋夜里，再看不到任何一点红色的影迹，然而他第一次注意到，marc那双湖水蓝的眼睛在一切浓重激烈的光色褪去后竟是这样的柔和明亮。

“那么，应该发生些什么？”cris说。

“现在还不知道。”marc远远地，凝视着cris，“不过，在这样的夜里，总有些事情将要发生。”

“或许已经在发生。”

 

 

 

======FIN=================


End file.
